PR001: Artifitial Intelligence
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: No era una persona, pero tampoco una máquina. Sasuke no comprendía del todo el verdadero valor de su regalo, pero gracias al extraño sentimiento que le despertaba, no lo había regresado a la tienda. "Aquí hay algo que no está bien" SasuNaru. UA.
1. Prólogo

**Lo prometido es deuda. Después de mucho tiempo, me animé finalmente a corregir esta historia. La idea me daba vueltas desde hace unos cinco meses, pero no hice nada hasta dos meses atrás, que me puse manos a la obra. Espero que todavía estén interesados en ella quienes la leyeron la primera vez y que ahora, mejorada y corregida, gane más lectores. Sé que no existen palabras suficientes para disculparme, pero mejor es tarde que nunca. Así que no los molesto más. Éste es sólo el prólogo, por lo que el primer capítulo lo subiré en más o menos una semana pero no prometo nada. Al principio lo encontrarán confuso, pero después les explicaré para que no se queden perdidos.**

**Un beso, Veela-chan.**

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**PR-001**

**"INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL"**

La abarrotada cafetería dónde había ido a parar le daba una cierta sensación de calma y un poco de intimidad, a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas atrincheradas allí, protegiéndose del viento helado de finales del otoño. La gente iba y venía, pasando de largo la mesa más alejada del lugar, junto a la ventana. Cambió de posición por cuarta vez, revelando su nerviosismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo encontraría y aquella tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba en esos momentos desaparecería por completo.

-Se te enfría el café, Sasuke.

Dio un involuntario bote en la silla, asustado. No la había visto entrar, ni siquiera había notado el dulzón perfume que la caracterizaba, inundando por completo cualquier estancia. Sakura se sentó frente al moreno en el mismo instante que un mesero le tomaba la orden; diez minutos después un vaso de jugo de naranja y una pequeña caja de bombones, cortesía de la casa, descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Está delicioso –comentó la muchacha tras beber un sorbo—. ¿Quieres probar?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sumido en un apático mutismo del que parecía no iba a salir nunca, mientras, Sakura se divertía observando ese rostro de facciones finas contraído en una auténtica mueca de fastidio. Estaba casi segura de que en ese momento el moreno se encontraba urdiendo una excusa lo bastante convincente como para lograr salir de allí por patas, pero no caería en el mismo juego dos veces, que ya muchos problemas había tenido persiguiéndolo por todo el campus de la universidad.

-Llevo dos horas caminando de aquí para allá buscándote –se quejó Sakura—. E Ino me ha pedido que si te encontraba, te recordara amablemente que eres un idiota, frígido, y renegado social.

-Siempre tan cándida –espetó en voz baja—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Estás sentado junto a la ventana, Sasuke. Te vi desde el otro lado de la calle; además, tu rostro es inconfundible.

-Hn.

El moreno clavó los ojos en la chica sentada frente a él, recordando el día que la vio por primera vez: en el patio de la escuela primaria, el primer día de clases, había sido la única niña que no lo acosaba en la zona de los columpios, aunque pudo ver en sus ojos que ella, así como las demás, estaba encantada con él.

-Bueno, el motivo de mi visita va más allá de un simple encuentro social, así que presta atención –el jugo había desaparecido hacia rato, así que ahora jugueteaba con los chocolates—. A partir de este momento estás atado a mí por el resto del día, puesto que me han encomendado la fastidiosa labor de vigilar cada uno de tus pasos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Tu hermano no quiere que te le escapes esta noche, por lo que me ofrecí a hacer de chaperona hasta que se encontraran –sonrió, contenta, ante la furibunda mirada con la que su mejor amigo intentaba fulminarla—. ¡Vamos, hombre, que no es tan malo! Itachi tiene todo el derecho del mundo a pasar este día contigo.

-Eso lo dices por que no eres tú quien tiene que soportar sus bromas pesadas ni arreglar el desastre que arma cuando se queda en mi casa. Comprende, Sakura, que mi aniki es demasiado infantil para la edad que tiene.

Sakura rodó los ojos con impaciencia, controlando la fuerte necesidad de atizarle en la cabeza al moreno con el plato vacío junto a su mano derecha. A veces no la comprendía del todo, pero la relación entre los hermanos Uchiha era sana, desesperante, y hasta cierto punto normal, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban discutiendo. Mucho más si Sasuke se encontraba en uno de esos días de mal humor crónico que ni un buen rato en la biblioteca podía curarle.

-Pues Japón entero piensa lo contrario, si no fuera así, no lo habrían escogido como Primer Ministro de la nación a los veintinueve años –replicó la chica—. Yo sé que te fastidia el relajo, pero por dejarte achuchar un poco no vas a morir. Piensa en esto: es la única noche en el año que lo ves fuera de una oficina sin una secretaria de por medio.

-Está bien… –cedió al fin—. Pero como monte una de las suyas, tú pagarás las consecuencias.

-No tengo ningún problema, aunque sé que aceptarás una pequeña condición –amplió la sonrisa de gato, esa que ponía cuando iba a hacer o decir algo que no le gustaría para nada—. Me dejarás estar presente esta noche.

-No –rotundo y conciso—. Definitivamente no.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por que ustedes dos juntos son un peligro. Mi sala no soportará un juego como el de la última vez.

-Tranquilo, prometo portarme bien –se puso de pie, estirando los brazos—. Ahora quiero que me acompañes, después podemos seguir discutiendo sobre si puedo ir o no a la reunión.

Sin decir una sola palabra, aunque visiblemente molesto, Sasuke sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Sakura se acomodó el abrigo de un llamativo tono carmín antes de colgarse del brazo del moreno y arrastrarlo al gélido e inclemente viento otoñal que se intercalaba con cálidas brisas propias de la estación. El moreno miraba en todas direcciones con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

-Dejaste el auto en el estacionamiento de la facultad cuando te largaste esta mañana, por lo que te vienes conmigo.

El convertible rojo de la pelirosa estaba estacionado a una cuadra de la cafetería. Con el control a distancia activó los seguros y corrió el techo de lona hacia atrás, a pesar de que el cielo se había puesto de un inquietante tono gris oscuro, amenazando con soltar su pesada carga en cualquier momento. Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del copiloto reparando en una bolsa escondida bajo el asiento. En la tarjera que colgaba de una de las asas se podía leer su nombre claramente escrito en tinta rosa. Sakura puso el motor en marcha, lanzándose de lleno al tráfico del centro.

-Mi regalo –dijo la chica después de un rato—. Sé que me repetiste hasta la saciedad que no querías nada, pero no pude evitarlo.

Definitivamente ese día iba a ser un verdadero martirio, y aún así hizo lo que se le pedía sin rechistar. Un bonito abrigo de pana negra le sonrió desde su funda, reluciendo el exquisito buen gusto de la pelirosa. Era perfecto, no podía negarlo, y tomando en cuenta que su otro abrigo había desaparecido misteriosamente de su armario tras una visita poco deseada en su casa hacia unos cuantos meses, el regalito le venía de perlas.

-Sabía que te gustaría –torció a la derecha en una concurrida avenida—. Es el abrigo que vimos la semana pasada en esa tienda cerca de mi casa, ese que ibas a comprar hasta que viste el precio.

-Era demasiado caro.

-Tú no conoces la ley costo-beneficio –sonrió—. Con la tarjeta de crédito te hubiera salido más barato.

Sakura torció a la izquierda en una calle pequeña, aceleró sobre los 90 km/h, y enfiló el corto trecho que los llevaría a la autopista colgante. Unos cuantos automóviles tras ella aceleraron también. Sasuke tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se puso pálido.

-¿Iremos por la vía rápida? –su voz salió temblorosa casi al final de la frase, más no por eso dejó de sonar frío y distante. Le tenía pánico a las alturas aunque no se dedicaba a exteriorizarlo—. ¿No hay otro camino?

-Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad; si lo hacemos a la antigua tardaremos casi una hora.

En el último tramo de camino el asfalto desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una enorme rampa de metal que se conectaba con tres hileras de rieles dobles. La vía rápida, mejor conocida como la autopista colgante, dado que nunca tocaba el suelo, estaba casi vacía cuando el auto de Sakura encajó las ruedas en los rieles, el auto deteniéndose por completo. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, luego presionó un botón: los neumáticos, asombrosamente, se replegaron hasta quedar ocultos por la carrocería del convertible, una especie de pequeños puentes magnéticos tomando su lugar. El auto se elevó unos centímetros sobre las vías.

-Sujétate.

Corrió el techo del convertible para protegerse de la fricción del viento y aceleró a fondo. Unos segundos después corrían a más de 180 km/h elevados a casi mil quinientos metros del suelo.

* * *

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Genteee! He vuelto con el primer capítulo. Sé que me he demorado un montón, pero es que corregir textos es un verdadero incordio. Por eso se me courrió una idea: no tendré día fijo de publicación, si no que cuando el capítulo siguiente esté listo, lo subo, así ustedes no se desepcionarán al ver que no he subido el capi el día que prometí. **

**Otra cosita, para quienes no han leído el fic les explicaré más o menos sobre que va para que no se me confundan: es una historia en el siglo 23, año 2220 para ser más exactos. Aquí todo son máquinas, tecnología de punta y escaner de retina personalizado. Ese es un resumer pobre pero se entiende, si no, me dejan sus dudas en el review y con mucho gusto las contestaré. **

**Eso era todo!**

**Veela-chan.**

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-1-**

El auto se detuvo de golpe al final de la autopista, los puentes magnéticos reemplazados por los clásicos neumáticos. Kakashi cambió de marcha y aceleró lentamente, dejando atrás la plataforma de hierro, una de las muchas que plagaban la ciudad. A esas horas el tráfico aminoraba un poco, pero atravesar los cuatro distritos de Tokio sería todo un incordio sin importar la ocasión. Sólo por ese motivo había salido con una hora de anticipación. No era su costumbre llegar temprano, pero algo le decía que de esa noche en especial no podría perderse ni un solo momento.

Torció a la izquierda, adentrándose en una gran zona residencial en el distrito este de la ciudad. Hacia años que la capital nipona se había dividido en sectores, todos con un nombre clave para ser fácilmente reconocidos. En ese momento se encontraba en la primera división del este de la ciudad. No comprendía como esa muchacha podía vivir tan lejos y asistir a la universidad con un perfecto ritmo de asistencias. De seguro alguien la llevaba hacia allá todos los días. Pasados unos diez minutos encontró la casa que buscaba. Ella estaba allí, enfundada en un abrigo de cuero negro que ocultaba por completo la ropa que llevaba debajo. Sakura le sonrió desde la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por pasar a recogerme, Kakashi-sensei –dijo la pelirosa tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. Es un milagro que haya llegado temprano.

-La duda ofende –puso el auto en marcha por segunda vez, alejándose rápidamente de allí, rumbo hacia el oeste de la ciudad. Tendría que volver a la autopista—. Puedo llegar temprano cuando me lo propongo.

-Muy poco convincente –clavó los ojos en la calle—. ¿Tiene el regalo de Sasuke?

-Sakura, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, así que no sería mala idea que te acostumbraras a tutearme, que no soy tan mayor. Y sí, sí lo tengo.

-Pero usted es profesor en la universidad…

-A Itachi lo tratas de tú y él es el Primer Ministro de Japón –su tono fue fingidamente melodramático—. Pero si no quieres, no importa.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, pero apresúrate, que no podemos llegar tarde.

-Será un placer.

La rampa de metal lo saludó por segunda vez en un cuarto de hora. Cuando los neumáticos estuvieron encajados en las rieles, Kakashi liberó los puentes magnéticos, saliendo disparado hacia adelante. Lo que más le gustaba del siglo veintitrés eran las treinta autopistas colgantes que atravesaban la ciudad de Tokio en todas direcciones, acabando para siempre con los clásicos problemas de embotellamiento a horas pico. Ya nadie llegaba tarde a sus reuniones ni al colegio por culpa del tráfico.

-¿Crees que le guste? –Preguntó Kakashi al cabo de diez minutos de silencio—. ¿O definitivamente acabará por matarnos a todos?

-No lo sé, pero mi opinión no cuenta mucho dado que no sé que es eso que le regalarán –replicó la pelirosa con aire dubitativo. Esa idea llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hacia tiempo, y no había podido sacarla de allí con nada—. Tú sabes que Sasuke es un negado para la tecnología aunque sepa usarla a la perfección. No sé en que habrá estado pensando Itachi cuando decidió comprar esa cosa, pero de seguro lo hizo para gastarle una broma.

-Así es él.

-Arriesgarse a que vuelvan a partirle la nariz por segunda vez no es algo que un primer ministro se pueda permitir, Kakashi. Ya tuvo que inventarse una excusa estúpida para explicar el incidente frente a los medios, y no creo que vayan a morder el anzuelo dos veces seguidas. Deberían andarse con cuidado si se trata del temperamento de Sasuke.

-Eres la persona correcta para levantar el ánimo –un poco de sarcasmo aliviaría la tensión del ambiente—. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada una vez que ésta se ha caído del vaso. Sasuke tendrá que conformarse con su regalo.

-Lo devolverá a la tienda, es lo más seguro –enterró las manos en su bolso hasta dar con una cajita de gamuza azul oscuro, adornada con un bonito lazo de color blanco—. ¿Para qué me hicieron comprar esta cosa?

-Cuando lleguemos te lo explicaré. Itachi prefiere que nadie tenga demasiada información para que el efecto sea el deseado.

-Ya.

-

Tintineo de llaves y la puerta se abrió. Sakura se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó de un gancho que sobresalía de la pared, y fue a la sala, dónde estaban los dos hermanos sumidos en una tranquila conversación sobre política. Los beneficios de haber sacado copias de las llaves de la casa de tu mejor amigo era que te evitabas la molestia de tocar el timbre e interrumpir algo importante. Kakashi se había quedado en el recibidor, lidiando con el misterioso regalo de Sasuke.

Itachi dejó de hablar en cuanto percibió el perfume de Sakura acercarse por el pasillo. Se acomodó la corbata y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas televisivas para darle la bienvenida. Esa muchacha de cabello rosa siempre le había llamado la atención en más de una forma, pero lo que más le intrigaba de ella era su forma de pensar. Haruno Sakura había sido la primera amiga de su hermano, la primera chica que hizo a un lado sus sentimientos para ayudarlo. Siempre estaría agradecido con ella, por que había transformado a su ötoto en una persona sin siquiera saberlo.

-Buenas noches, Primer Ministro –la pelirosa le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse junto a Sasuke en el sofá—. Feliz cumpleaños, amargado.

-Me gusta lo que le has hecho a tu cabello –replicó Itachi al saludo, clavando los profundos ojos negros en la chica—. El rosa te queda mejor que el negro.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y Kakashi? –Preguntó Sasuke estirando el cuello para tener una mejor visión del pasillo—. Pensé que él te traería hasta aquí.

-Se ha quedado en el recibidor arreglando unas cuantas cosillas, no te preocupes.

-¿Cosillas?

Aquello no le gustaba para nada. Pensó seriamente en ir a ver a su padrino, pero decidió que estaba demasiado cómodo en el sofá como para ponerse de pie, así que se decantó por un pequeño invento que había existido desde los comienzos de la humanidad: la voz.

-¡Kakashi! –esbozó una media sonrisa al ver la mueca de incredulidad en la cara de sus acompañantes. Era su cumpleaños, tenía derecho a actuar como se le diera la gana—. ¡Muévete!

Para cuando la figura de su padrino emergió de las profundidades del pasillo, el moreno ya había recuperado su máscara de serena frialdad. Saludó a Itachi con un amistoso golpe en el hombro, le sonrió a la pelirosa y revolvió los cabellos de su ahijado, dejándolo completamente despeinado.

-No puedo creer que tengas veinte años –adoptó un tono descaradamente emocionado—. ¡Como pasa el tiempo!

-Sin exageraciones, que puedo estar de buen humor pero se me pasa –se acomodó los cabellos con la mano dejándolos nuevamente en su lugar—. ¿Qué hacías allá?

-Ya que estamos todos –intervino Itachi pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta que había hecho su hermano—. Creo que podemos darte tu regalo –le miró fijamente—. A ti no te gustan los dulces, por eso nadie ha traído pastel, y cuando insistí en abrir una botella de vodka me dijiste…

-Mañana tengo clases –completó

-Exacto –parecía contento por algo, pero nadie pudo adivinar qué—. Kakashi, ya puedes traerlo. Sakura, ve por esa cosa que compraste en la mañana.

Cinco minutos después los aludidos habían regresado a la sala cargando cada uno con un paquete: Kakashi con una caja de casi un metro setenta y cinco de alto y la pelirosa con una pequeña cajita forrada de gamuza. Sasuke entornó los ojos, su instinto susurrándole al oído que algo allí no andaba bien. Esperó un tiempo que le pareció de lo más largo antes de preguntar que demonios sucedía. Nadie le contestó.

-No seas impaciente –Itachi acomodó la espalda en el sillón, mientras que Kakashi desarmaba la caja—. Espero que te guste.

Se había preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de sorpresa, pero cuando los lados de la caja cayeron al suelo se le paralizó el corazón. Un muchacho de a penas diecisiete años dormitaba de pie, vestido completamente de negro, en medio de la sala. El cabello rubio se sacudía ligeramente, al ritmo de su respiración, y la piel morena parecía brillar en contraste con las paredes de un blanco inmaculado de la casa. Sakura ahogó un grito, pero los dos mayores simplemente sonrieron.

No entendía nada. La última vez que le habían jugado una broma así de pesada había sido en su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, cuando trajeron a una bailarina exótica escondida dentro de un pastel. Le había roto la nariz a su hermano por el chistecito. Se puso de pie con dificultad, acortando la distancia entre aquel extraño individuo y su cuerpo, la rabia creciendo en su interior. Aquello no tenía nada de gracioso.

-Explícate, aniki.

-Verás… –se detuvo un momento, organizando sus ideas—. Quiero presentarte al mayor avance de la tecnología del siglo, un dispositivo multifuncional de compañía.

-¿Un qué?

-Un robot, Sasuke –Kakashi tomó la palabra—. Un robot como los que atienden en los supermercados o gasolineras. Debido a tu escasa sociabilidad, a tu hermano y a mí se nos ocurrió que un poco de interacción, así no fuese con un ser humano, te vendría bien.

-Pero este no es un robot cualquiera –Itachi cerró los ojos un momento—. Es un diseño especial, único en su clase. Lo compré por que era el único en la tienda y por que me pareció de lo más interesante.

_Interesante. _Esa palabra resonó varias veces en la mente del moreno, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. Para Itachi las cosas interesantes distaban demasiado de lo que él consideraba seguro, práctico y simple. Volvió a mirar al robot, esta vez con los ojos entornados. De verdad parecía una persona; era imposible que aquello fuese mecánico. Debía admitir que estaba algo intrigado.

-Sasuke, siéntate –Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro, regresándolo a la realidad—. Tu hermano quiere explicarnos unas cuantas cosas antes de encender a Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó, confundido.

-El robot –aclaró la muchacha—. Itachi ha dicho su nombre hace un rato pero como tú estabas en trance no lo escuchaste.

-Hn.

El moreno se sentó junto a la pelirosa en el sofá de tres plazas bajo la atenta mirada de los dos mayores presentes. Itachi se enderezó en la butaca, respirando profundamente. Explicarle a Sasuke con lujo de detalle todo lo que tenía que saber acerca del robot no sería para nada complicado, pero si demasiado tedioso. Tendría que simplificar un poco las cosas.

-Sasuke –el primer ministro de la nación clavó los ojos en su hermano menor—. Quiero que entiendas que aunque Naruto, tu regalo, sea un autómata, necesita de ciertos cuidados –empezar por ahí había sido una buena idea.

-¿Cuidados? –Estaba enojado, pero nadie lo notó, pues su cara de mosqueo no ocultaba del todo la expresión de desconcierto que tenía—. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Al ser una máquina opera con sistemas computarizados, conexión a la red mundial y muchas otras coas, o que significa que un virus o un mal funcionamiento de algún circuito interno pueden ser bastante peligroso –Señaló al rubio con un dedo—. Considera a los técnicos e informáticos tus nuevos mejores amigos. Los A.I son dispositivos delicados, bastante difíciles de reparar, y por supuesto de mantener, lo que quiere decir que seré yo quien correrá con todos los gastos que esto te suponga.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, pero gracias –se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¿Algo más?

-Pues sí –Kakashi estaba incómodo, eso se notaba a las claras—. Naruto necesitará algo más que los cuidados mecánicos, por así decirlo; al ser un humanoide tiene que tener todo lo que posee una persona normal.

-¿Qué?

En una perorata que tomó al menos media hora, Kakashi le explicó a su ahijado que el rubio, amén de su condición de máquina, era un ser humano: comía, dormía, respiraba, y un sinfín de cosas más, pero lo verdaderamente importante era que Naruto podía sentir. Ante la mención de estas palabras Sasuke enarcó una ceja, escéptico. Eso era imposible, descabellado, demasiado increíble para ser real, pero su hermano y padrino insistían en lo contrario.

-Las máquinas no sienten, Kakashi –Sasuke ahogó una risa—. Los han engañado a ti y a mi hermano.

-Una vez más, te equivocas –su padrino comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. Enciende tu regalo, compruébalo por ti mismo y luego intenta contradecirme.

-Está bien.

Aquella situación era de lo más extraña. Normalmente habría explotado, revelando al mundo el carácter del demonio que tenía, pero en ese momento no sentía nada más que curiosidad mezclada con ansiedad. Tendió la mano hacia Sakura, quien le entregó la cajita; la abrió, tomó la tarjeta plástica y se acercó al robot.

-La ranura está en la nuca –le indicó Itachi—, camuflada bajo el caballo.

Con manos temblorosas Sasuke palpó la piel sintética, escalofriantemente parecida a la real, hasta dar con la pequeña abertura rectangular. Las manos le temblaban cuando introdujo la tarjeta en la nuca, desencadenando el encendido inmediato de la máquina. Saltó hacia atrás, interponiendo una distancia prudencial, mientras que la desgarbada y rubia figura se enderezaba y abría los ojos revelando dos orbes azules opacados por una sucesión interminable de códigos numéricos.

-_Auto activación de la aplicación Turing_(1) –habló con voz metalizada—. _Inicio de programa base, listo. Movimiento reactivo, listo. Sistemas psicológicos, listos. _

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Sakura con los ojos fijos en Naruto.

-Iniciarse automáticamente –Itachi no parecía en absoluto impresionado—. Como no vienen con un manual de instrucciones están programados para activarse una vez colocada la memoria externa.

El moreno iba a replicar cuando la misma voz metálica carraspeó para interrumpir la conversación. Naruto avanzó un paso hacia adelante, en dirección a Sasuke, deteniéndose casi al instante.

-_Nombre del dueño_ –dijo.

-Responde, Sasuke –le instó Kakashi.

El aludido pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-_Dirección_.

-Tokio Oeste, tercera división.

-_Edad_.

-Veinte años.

-_Fecha de nacimiento._

-29 de noviembre, 2200.

-_Profesión._

-Estudiante.

-_Sistema cargado. Iniciando modo A.I._

Naruto cerró los ojos para abrirlos un momento después, todo rastro de los códigos desaparecido. Su mirada, fija en el hormigueo del tráfico enmarcado en la gigantesca cristalera al fondo de la sala, brillaba con cierta humanidad.

-Buenas noches –saludó el rubio con la voz extrañamente vacía—. Es un placer.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun –Itachi se puso de pie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi-san –sonaba cansado, y hablaba en voz baja, casi un susurro—. ¿Cómo le va en el cargo? Ser primer ministro debe ser complicado.

-¿Figuro en la base de datos? Eso no lo sabía –estaba sinceramente sorprendido—. Aunque supongo que es algo obvio dado que ocupo una posición de poder.

-Si.

Se tambaleó un poco antes de sentarse en el puf junto a la butaca que ocupaba Itachi. Se lo veía un poco pálido aunque nada más parecía fuera de lo normal.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó la pelirosa, su mente médica trabajando rápidamente—. No tienes buen aspecto.

-Es normal que después de la activación esté un poco débil –sonrió de medio lado—. La energía que utilizan las partes mecánicas de mi cuerpo es muy baja, pero no hay que preocuparse.

-Lo que tú necesitas es dormir –dijo Kakashi recordando las explicaciones que le había dado la dependienta en el almacén—. Sasuke, llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Está vacía desde su última visita –replicó el moreno con voz pastosa—. Acompáñame, Naruto.

El aludido se puso en pie de inmediato, la somnolencia relegada a segundo plano. Había visto una fotografía de Sasuke en la base de datos de la ciudad, y le había parecido una persona un tanto intrigante, pero en persona el efecto se multiplicaba por cien.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo enmoquetado en gris, levemente iluminado. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros minimalistas, todos firmados por el mismo autor. Tan sumido estaba en la observación de esas pinturas que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había detenido. Poco le faltó para chocar con su espalda, pero logró detenerse justo a tiempo.

-Por ahora dormirás en mi habitación –anunció el anfitrión, abriendo la única puerta de madera negra en toda la casa—. El baño está allá –señaló una puerta corrediza con motivos japoneses—. En el armario encontrarás ropa, escoge lo que quieras.

-Gracias –replicó el rubio, abrumado por tanta amabilidad—. ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-Eso es asunto mío –respiró profundamente—. Tú limítate a descansar, que te hace falta. Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta antes de que el rubio pudiera responderle, alejándose rápidamente por el pasillo. Unos ojos azules lo persiguieron con insistencia, y el corazón todavía le latía desbocado cuando llegó a la sala, la confusión bullendo en su interior. ¿Ofrecerle su habitación? ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando! Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de aquella reacción.

Le dolía la cabeza.

-Eso fue muy amable, Sasuke –Sakura le sonrió, reconfortante—. Pero Naruto no puede dormir para siempre contigo.

-Lo sé, por eso mi hermano se encargará de amueblar ese cuarto –lo miró largo y tendido, cavilando en una idea que se e había pasado momentáneamente por la cabeza. Pero le daba tanto corte hacerlo—. Supongo que debería agradecerte por el detalle.

-No estaría demás, pero la amabilidad no va contigo –se levantó con elegancia acomodándose el saco—. Yo me tengo que ir. Mi reunión con la embajada norteamericana empieza dentro de media hora y no puedo llegar tarde.

-Nosotros también nos vamos –Kakashi y Sakura se pararon también—. Esta señorita tiene que llegar a su casa antes de las once y no me atrevo a romper esa regla por más adulta que sea.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke –Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza con fuerza dando un gracioso respingo cuando el moreno le apresó la cintura con ambos brazos—. Y ten paciencia –le susurró al oído—, que tal vez Naruto no sea un mal regalo.

En pocos minutos el departamento quedó vacío, más Itachi regresó a la sala, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano sorprendentemente serio, como si su presencia allí le supusiera un estorbo. Se quedó callado, contemplando la grácil figura de su ötoto mientras éste acomodaba los cojines del sofá. De repente sus ojos se desviaron de manera inconsciente a la lejana habitación de Sasuke dónde un atractivo espécimen rubio descansaba _completamente solo._

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó finalmente el menor

-Había olvidado decírtelo, pero mañana yo te llevaré a la universidad –se acomodó la corbata de un reluciente color carmín—. Tengo una cita con el director.

-¿Y eso?

-Te lo explicaré cuando lo crea conveniente, sólo encárgate de que Naruto se levante temprano, que nos acompañará –sonrió levemente—. Estaré aquí a las siete, con escolta.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta que me escondas las cosas, aniki –cruzó los brazos al nivel del pecho mostrando su descontento—. Dime que es lo que te traes entre manos.

-Paciencia, hermanito, paciencia.

Sin añadir ni una palabra más dio media vuelta, rehaciendo su camino hacia la salida. El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza, cansando. Ahora que la reunión se había acabado podría procesar en calma la ingente cantidad de información que había recibido ese día. Se recostó cuan largo era en el sofá, desordenando los cojines. No podía creer que en menos de cuatro horas su hermano consiguiera introducir a un completo desconocido en su departamento y en su vida, pero algo que le parecía verdaderamente inverosímil era la forma en la que había reaccionado.

Estaba molesto, no podía negarlo. Pero cada vez que intentaba buscarle un lado malo la situación, dejando de lado la no deseada intromisión en su tan adorada vida privada, no tenía de que quejarse. Había pasado un cumpleaños más o menos normal, sufriendo las bromas de rigor, recibiendo las sorpresas respectivas y amargándose sin razón. Y aún así se sentía incómodo en su propia casa, pero tendría que afrontarlo. No podía regresar un regalo tan interesante como aquel.

-Será mejor que me duerma.

Con cautela entró en su habitación, encontrándose con un encogido bulto escondido bajo las sábanas de su cama, estás subiendo y bajando al compás de una sosegada respiración. Reconoció los cabellos rubios desparramados por la almohada, una mano morena rozando el suelo. Ese muchacho tenía una extraña forma de dormir. Pasándolo de largo sacó un pijama del armario, se encerró en el baño por veinte minutos, emergiendo de una nube de vapor listo para dormir. De pie, en medio de la habitación, el moreno dudó. Tenía la opción de agarrar una manta y marchar a la sala, pero también podía meterse en la cama, junto a un completo extraño. Clavó los ojos en el rubio, sintiendo una extraña sensación instalarse en su pecho.

La decisión estaba tomada mucho antes de siquiera considerarla. Levantó las sábanas, se recostó con cuidado para no despertar a Naruto, y al cabo de cinco minutos se quedó dormido.

-

El fuerte olor antiséptico que flotaba en aquella habitación sumida en la penumbra lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Recostado en la cama comprendió que había estado soñando, y vaya sueño más raro. Al principio creyó que estaba encerrado en una amplia habitación de hospital, más la presencia de una guapa pelirroja vestida de ejecutiva le hizo cambiar de opinión. La mujer en su sueño miraba por una enorme ventana, los ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas…

-Sasuke –llamó una voz cercana—. Son diez para las siete. Llegarás tarde.

Reaccionó lentamente, sus pensamientos acompañando todavía a la pelirroja. Cuando finalmente se reincorporó al mundo de los vivos, una rubia visión estuvo a punto de matarlo: jeans tipo tubo de color negro, camiseta del mismo tono,_ Vans_, y un chándal naranja con negro. No recordaba haber comprado ninguna de aquellas prendas, pero le quedaban bien, endemoniadamente bien.

-Buenos días –dijo con la voz ronca, caminando parsimoniosamente hacia el baño—. ¿Y ese atuendo?

-Tu hermano lo escogió para mí –replicó con una leve sonrisa—. Está esperándote en la sala.

-Necesito cinco minutos.

No se demoró mucho tiempo en la ducha, y aunque hubiera querido, no hubiese podido. Sabía muy bien que si no estaba listo en el tiempo pautado irían a buscarlo, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un hermano pervertido fisgoneando en sus cosas.

Escogió algo que ponerse a la carrera, recogió sus libros, los metió de malos modos en la mochila, y cazó al vuelo las llaves, el móvil y la cartera. Regresó al baño, se peinó, se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió corriendo de la habitación. Antes de llegar a la sala ralentizó el paso, controlando su desbocada respiración. Nadie, nunca, lo vería apurado por nada, bajo ningún concepto.

-Ötoto –Itachi se levantó rápidamente de la butaca sonriendo a su hermano—. Vámonos.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo del edificio encerrados en un amplio ascensor de cromo. Afuera, estacionado frente a la entrada, los esperaba un auto de aspecto oficial, custodiado por el típico chofer de traje y sombrero. Sasuke oteó a ambos lados de la calle hasta dar con un auto negro de líneas sencillas, mucho más discreto que el Escalade azul marino que su hermano utilizaba para moverse a nivel personal. Ellos eran la tan famosa escolta.

Subieron al auto y ni bien se cerraron las puertas traseras salieron disparados hacia la primera salida que conducía a la autopista colgante que unía el oeste de Tokio con el centro de la ciudad. Al enfilar la rampa en moreno se puso tenso, mientras sus ojos recorrían con espanto los altísimos rieles. Un accidente en una montaña rusa lo había dejado marcado de por vida, por eso no entendía como podía vivir en el sexto piso de un edificio sin sufrir constantes ataques de pánico al mirar por la ventana.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Naruto, alargando la mano y colocándola sobre el hombro del moreno—. Te ves pálido.

-No pasa nada –respondió, hosco. Aquella no había sido su intención, pero el tacómetro marcaba los 185 km/h, sin contar que la caída desde allí arriba hasta allá abajo superaba los mil metros de altura—. No me gustan los lugares altos.

El rubio retiró la mano y continuó contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana. Sasuke se sintió algo culpable, pero logró ocultarlo bastante bien bajo una perfecta máscara de hieratismo capaz de engañar a cualquiera, incluso a sí mismo. La misma máscara que usaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Tras unos minutos más recorriendo la autopista llegaron a la rampa de metal, dónde el chofer reemplazó los puentes magnéticos por los neumáticos deslizándose lentamente hacia la calle. El centro de la ciudad de Tokio no había cambiado casi nada con el paso de los años. Ya no existían los atolladeros a horas pico en las grandes avenidas, pero la gente todavía caminaba de aquí para allá llenando por completo las veredas. También se mantenían las pantallas de plasma en lo alto de los edificios, las vallas publicitarias y los puestos de comida rápida.

Continuaron andando por las calles, pasando junto a altísimos rascacielos, gigantes de vidrio y acero, la mayoría conjunto de oficinas. De repente el auto comenzó a aminorar la velocidad, atravesando unas altísimas verjas de color rojo. La universidad de Konoha era lo último en construcciones vanguardistas del siglo XXII. Edificada dentro de un alto muro de ladrillos que abarcaba cinco cuadras por los cuatro costados, albergaba más de diez edificios, todos de tres pisos o más, con la tecnología más avanzada y largas extensiones de aéreas verdes. El complejo había sido construido hacia el año 2187 tras el devastador incendio que consumió la mitad de la capital nipona como reemplazo a la famosa TODAI. El auto aparcó en un atestado parqueadero seguido muy de cerca por el automóvil escolta. Cuando Itachi bajó del auto dos hombres vestidos de civiles hicieron lo mismo, uno de ellos cargando un pequeño maletín mientras ajustaban un diminuto intercomunicador en la oreja.

-Naruto, por favor acompáñame –pidió Itachi al rubio—. Hasta luego, hermanito.

El primer ministro comenzó a caminar, alejándose rápidamente de los chicos. Naruto se despidió de Sasuke con una leve sacudida de la mano, corriendo tras el moreno. La escolta los siguió al cabo de un momento, manteniendo una prudencial distancia.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke! –Sakura lo saludaba desde el convertible—. ¡Espera!

Cerró la capota, saltó del auto, activó la alarma y corrió hasta él.

-¿Alguien te trajo? –Preguntó la muchacha al no reconocer el auto junto a su amigo—. ¿Itachi?

-Con todo y escolta –replicó el moreno echando a andar por un camino adoquinado—. Tenía una cita con el director.

-¿Por qué?

-No me quiso decir, pero se ha traído a Naruto.

-¿Enserio? –su voz reflejaba emoción contenida—. ¿Y dónde está?

-Se fue con él.

Continuaron conversando hasta llegar a la entrada de estudiantes. Sacaron una tarjeta del bolsillo y la introdujeron en una ranura señalizada en la reja. Sus códigos aparecieron en una pequeña pantalla digital indicándoles que debían escribir cada uno su clave de acceso. La puerta se abrió cuando terminaron, permitiéndoles entrar al campus de la universidad. Una vez adentro tomaron otro camino adoquinado que discurría por un gigantesco jardín adornado con cerezos marchitos, bancos para los estudiantes que se cansaran de caminar o quisieran charlar al aire libre, y bebederos ubicados en puntos estratégicos.

-Bueno, yo me voy –dijo la pelirosa—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, lleva a Naruto.

-Claro, adiós.

Tomaron direcciones distintas, Sasuke para la facultad de leyes, Sakura para la de medicina. Serían cuatro largas horas de clase antes de volver a ver a Naruto.

-

-Puede incorporarse ahora mismo a las clases, si es que así lo prefiere –decía el director de la universidad, Sandaime Sarutobi—. Anko estará contenta al saber que recibirá un nuevo alumno.

-¿Entonces Naruto queda oficialmente registrado en el segundo año de universidad? –preguntó Itachi consultando su reloj. Tenía veinte minutos para salir de allí—. Si es así, les ruego que me disculpen, debo irme –la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió, entrando el escolta del maletín—. Naruto-kun, los libros te los entregarán aquí, por eso me he tomado el atrevimiento de comprarte esto –señaló el maletín—. Es una portátil, te servirá para hacer tus deberes.

-Gracias, Itachi-san –replicó el rubio seriamente. Itachi estaba intrigado por ese comportamiento tan sobrio, tan… vacío—. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

-No es nada, además quería darte un regalo –le puso una mano en el hombro, presionando ligeramente—. Disfruta de tu nueva vida, Naruto-kun, te aseguró que serás muy feliz.

Itachi se despidió de Sarutobi, sonrió a Naruto y se marchó. Director y alumno se quedaron solos, sumidos en un cómodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el anciano se puso de pie, indicándole al rubio con un gesto que lo siguiera. No le daría el tour completo por la universidad como solía hacer con los nuevos, pero si se encargaría de enseñarle cual camino tomar para llegar en poco tiempo a la facultad de psicología.

-No puedo creer que seas una máquina, muchacho –comentó el director mientras atravesaban los pasillos del edificio de la dirección—. Es impresionante como la tecnología ha avanzado.

-Sí, lo es –replicó Naruto, cordial—. Mi prototipo es una versión especial. Tengo más funciones que los demás A.I, mi sistema es personalizado, lo que quiere decir que no existe otro igual en el mundo, y por supuesto está el hecho de que puedo sentir.

-Itachi ya me había comentado algo de eso cuando me llamó por teléfono hace dos días –salieron al jardín atestado de estudiantes que todavía no entraban a clases. Siguieron recto por un camino de gravilla hasta un edificio que tenía más pinta de iglesia que otra cosa—. Llegamos. No es tan lejos de mi oficina, y cuando entres por la puerta de estudiantes simplemente tienes que seguir en línea recta.

-No se preocupe, Sarutobi-san, tengo el mapa de la universidad en mi base de datos –miró con atención la puerta de madera ornamentada: un libro abierto—. Arquitectura gótica, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. La psicología va de mano con la filosofía, así que se nos ocurrió crear un ambiente que representara esa combinación. Ahora sígueme, por favor.

El interior de aquella iglesia no era como el rubio la había imaginado: en lugar de una larga hilera de asientos había tres tramos de escaleras, al menos tres pasillos y seis salones por piso. Las paredes de un suave color aceituna estaban decoradas con cuadros de célebres filósofos y los psicólogos más reconocidos de la historia. Naruto estaba maravillado. Estudiar psicología no parecía tan malo.

Subieron al segundo piso dónde los alumnos que pululaban por el pasillo saludaron con cordialidad al director mientras que a él le dedicaban una mirada entre la extrañeza y la curiosidad. _No es normal tener alumnos nuevos a finales de semestre_, pensó el rubio. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no reconoció al muchacho de cabello negro que sacaba libros de su casillero con tranquilidad. Sasuke estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas cuando vio a Naruto allí, en compañía de Sarutobi. Eso lo explicaba todo: Itachi había inscrito a Naruto en la universidad.

-El salón de psicología es aquí –anunció el director al llegar a unas pequeñas puertas de doble hoja—. Bienvenido al mundo de las ciencias inexactas, Uzumaki-san.

Naruto miró hacia tras unos segundos, encontrándose con una afilada mirada clavada en su persona. Sasuke lo observaba fijamente, como si intentara ver a través de él. No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada pues el director lo apremiaba para que entrara a la clase. Después lo buscaría para hablar con él, por que parecía que estaba molesto, y mucho.

* * *

(1) Alan Turing, cientifico, creo una prueba para probar si las máquinas eran entes sensibles y poseían inteligencia. Fue un estudioso dentro del campo de la inteligencia artificial.

* * *

**Nos vemos!**

**Cualquier duda me la hacen saber, ¿ne?**

**P.D.: Por cierto, hice algunos cambios en el prologo. Sé que dije que estabamos en el otoño pero cometí un error con las fechas, así para aclarar, estamos a finales del otoño, comenzando el invierno. **


	3. Chapter 2

**People, I'm back...! Después de casi cuatro semanas (tal vez un poco más) vuelvo con la historia. Esto de corregir los capítulos se me está poniendo dificil, pero no es imposible. Bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho tiempo, así los dejo para que lean. Espero que disfruten de éste capítulo, aunque sea más corto que el anterior y a mí me sepa a nada, pero es necesario para el desarrollo del fic. Matta na! **

**Veela-chan.**

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-2- **

Había sido un día relativamente normal, dejando de lado el incómodo interrogatorio al que sus compañeros lo habían sometido ni bien el director abandonara el aula. De pie frente a la clase respondió preguntas de toda índole, desde como se llamaba hasta cuales eran sus secretos más ocultos, nadie sospechando que el muchacho a quien se dirigían era una máquina recién activada. Aquel anonimato lo hizo sentirse bien y le sorprendió recibir un aviso de la computadora madre anunciándole que uno de los cuatro dígitos en el código de personalidad se había activado.

Cuando finalmente lo enviaron a su lugar junto a un enigmático muchacho pelirrojo ya habían pasado veinticinco minutos y la hora estaba por acabarse. Anko explicó unas cuantas cosas como preámbulo a todo lo que verían en lo que quedaba del segundo semestre y los comienzos del tercero. El inconsciente, leyó el rubio en la pizarra, un tema bastante extraño para un robot.

-Gaara –el aludido levantó la cabeza con lentitud—. Por favor, lleva a Naruto a la librería para que recoja sus libros. Yo me encargaré de excusarlos con Ibiki.

-Claro –el pelirrojo se puso de pie indicándole al rubio que hiciera lo mismo—. Acompáñame, por favor.

Los pasillos de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales estaban casis desiertas a excepción de unos cuantos muchachos embarrados en pintura que sacaban pinceles de sus casilleros. Con la mirada vagando por los cuadros y murales Naruto caminaba como tirado por un hilo invisible, siguiendo los planos grabados en su memoria.

-Tú no eres humano, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Gaara al cabo de diez minutos, a lo que el rubio asintió—. ¿A.I?

-Eres el primero en darte cuenta –comentó Naruto, para nada impresionado—. Eso demuestra que tienes buenos ojos para lo diferente.

-No fue tu físico lo que me hizo notarlo, si no tus reacciones. Eres demasiado educado, formal, y cuando hablas es como su estuvieras, no sé… vacío.

-Es un problema de la computadora madre –se acarició la nuca en un gesto de ligero bochorno que lo descompuso un poco—. Se supone que la personal debía activarse cuando me encendieron, pero por algún extraño motivo está bloqueada.

-¿Personalidad?

-Si, soy un prototipo especial, un diseño personal con unas cuantas modificaciones por así decirlo. A diferencia de los demás robots, puedo sentir.

-Eso es imposible.

Sasuke dijo lo mismo cuando lo supo –le sonrió.

-Espera –se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo, sus ojos verdes clavados en el rubio—. ¿Sasuke? ¿Te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke? –Gaara no podía creerlo.

-¿Existe otro? –Frunció el ceño, buscando en la base de datos de la ciudad—. No, es el único. Vivimos juntos.

La conversación se cortó cuando la puerta de la librería se cerró con un estruendo. Una guapa muchacha de cabello rosa caminaba hacia ellos cargando tres gruesos libros que parecían pesar más que ella. Naruto tardó unos segundos en reconocerla sin el bonito vestido negro y los ojos enmarcados en maquillaje rosa. Sakura se detuvo de golpe al verlos, en su cara bailando la confusión.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí –se cruzó de brazos—. Itachi-san me inscribió en segundo año de Psicología.

-Vaya, que sorpresa –le sonrió, acomodando el peso sobre los brazos—. Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Naruto. Hasta luego, Gaara.

No se movieron de sus lugares hasta que la pelirosa hubo desaparecido en un recodo del pasillo. Gaara sonrió débilmente a Naruto, entrando juntos a la librería.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Sakura? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras esperaban que la dependienta los atendiera.

-Estuvo ayer en casa de Sasuke para celebrar su cumpleaños. Yo fui su regalo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Acaso no es algo común regalar un A.I en ésta época? –Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, recargando su peso contra el mostrador—. No veo el motivo por el que tengas que sorprenderte.

-No es eso, te explicaré –por algún motivo que desconocía, ese robot rubio provocaba en Gaara el irrefrenable deseo de hablar con él. Nunca había sido muy abierto con las personas desconocidas, pero Naruto, aunque fuera un humanoide, era diferente—. Uchiha Sasuke detesta las máquinas y a la tecnología en general. Es bastante improbable que te haya aceptado sin poner reparos.

-Puede ser, pero no lo ha hecho notar.

-Reza para que eso no suceda –en ese momento la dependienta entró en el campo visual del pelirrojo, quien cortó la conversación—. Vengo por unos libros de psicología, señorita.

-Un momento.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, visiblemente confundido. No entendía para nada lo que Gaara había querido decir, pero suponía que era algo malo.

-

Suspiró por sexta vez, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no prestar atención. No era que la constitución de 2180 no le interesara, pero no podía impedirle a su imaginación orbitar hacia unos brillantes ojos azules enmarcados por una enmarañada cabellera rubia. Cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo se sintió sumamente confundido, pero después de pensar un poco y atar unos cuantos cabos entendió lo que sucedía: Itachi había matriculado a Naruto en la universidad. Y es que había olvidado la explicación del día anterior, dónde su padrino le dejó claro que Naruto necesitaba todo lo que un humano normal.

-Sasuke-kun –llamó por enésima vez una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos perla—. Sasuke-kun, el profesor te está hablando… ¡Sasuke-kun!

Reaccionó con lentitud. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de clavarlos en la pizarra, dónde Kakashi, borrador en mano, calculaba la fuerza necesaria para hacer que el rectángulo de madera chocara exitosamente contra su cabeza. En unos cuantos segundos recompuso su máscara de hieratismo, irguiendo la espalda y adoptando un aire de serena frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con sequedad.

-Llevas treinta minutos soñando despierto, muchachito –le reprendió con un deje de burla en la voz—. Si tanto te aburre mi clase podrías salir sin ningún problema, que yo no vengo aquí para hablar como un loco.

-Lo siento.

-Eso espero –dejó el borrador en la mesa, dispuesto a retomar dónde se había quedado—. Ahora, bella durmiente, analiza el artículo cuarenta y expón tus opiniones frente a la clase. Tienes quince minutos.

Asintió levemente, abriendo el libro por la página setenta. Leyó muy por encima el párrafo de casi diez líneas, todavía distraído, para luego hablar frente a sus compañeros. Por algún motivo lo hizo bien, se ganó un punto extra y no quedó en ridículo. Una vez de regreso en su lugar, la atención de su padrino fija en otro alumno, pudo continuar pensando en el rubio que tanto lo había trastocado sin apenas conocerlo.

-Sasuke-kun –nuevamente la molesta vocecilla destruyó el cauce de sus pensamientos—. Feliz cumpleaños.

El aludido se giró con brusquedad para encarar a su compañera de mesa, Hinata Hyuuga. La muchacha sostenía una pequeña cajita de cuero, adornada con un bonito lazo de color blanco. Sasuke estiró la mano, agarró lo que se le ofrecía, y abrió la tapa. Un hermoso broche de plata descansaba sobre una almohadilla de color negro, brillando a la más mínima fluctuación de la luz.

-Espero que te guste –dijo Hinata, un tanto sonrojada—. Es tradición en mi familia regalar un broche cuando alguien cumple veinte años. Ese era de mi padre, y como yo no tengo hermanos, me lo dio.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata –replicó el pelinegro un tanto conmocionado—. No tenías por qué.

-Descuida.

De repente un borrador se estrelló milimétricamente en el punto exacto dónde Sasuke había tenido apoyada la mano hacia tan sólo unos segundos. Kakashi le ordenó que cerrara la boca y no la abriera por el resto de la hora.

-

-Naruto-kun –Sakura se sentó junto a él—. Te he estado buscando.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, los ojos todavía fijos en un complejo diagrama de la mente humana. La pelirosa observó el dibujo por unos momentos, convencida de que no podría estar estudiando medicina, hasta que recordó haberle visto esa mañana en compañía de Gaara, la estrella de la psicología. Sorprendida, agarró su botella de zumo de naranja y la vació hasta casi la mitad de un solo trago. Eso era mejor que cualquier calmante, al menos para ella.

-¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que estás haciendo? –Pidió con un deje de impaciencia, mientras recorría la cafetería con la mirada—. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Estudiar, y no, nadie lo ha notado, excepto Gaara –ni siquiera la miró—. Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

Cerró el libro despacio, concentrando todas sus neuronas artificiales en formar la pregunta que llevaba dándole vueltas toda la mañana desde que Gaara hiciese ese extraño comentario. No le molestó el hecho de que alguien hablase mal de Sasuke, sino que parecía haberlo dicho con un profundo resentimiento, como si lo supiera por experiencia propia. Esa idea le heló la sangre, y un nuevo aviso de la computadora madre se reflejó en su ojo derecho: el segundo número del código estaba listo. Faltaban dos.

-¿Sasuke es una mala persona?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –saltó a la defensiva. Sasuke era su mejor amigo y no toleraba ninguna clase de comentarios en su contra mientras ella estuviese presente—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Claro que no, simplemente quiero saber –había un deje de curiosidad en esos ojos azules, una curiosidad que arrancó un sonrojo a la pelirosa, bloqueándole la capacidad de razonamiento por unos breves segundos—. Es que no lo conozco para nada, y no me parecía correcto vivir con un completo desconocido.

-Supongo que tienes razón –replicó, un tanto pensativa—. Intentaré explicártelo lo mejor que pueda, por que cuando se refiere a Sasuke, ni yo tengo todas las respuestas a su comportamiento.

A lo lejos, una alta figura de cabello negro acaba de entrar a la cafetería, lata de café en mano, mientras leía un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Sasuke pasó de largo la mesa dónde Sakura y Naruto se encontraban, acaparando el único espacio vacío en la barra, frente a las bebidas. La pelirosa dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la ancha espalda, antes de regresar su atención al rubio.

-Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde niños –comenzó su relato—. Me costó mucho entablar una conversación decente con él, pero finalmente encontramos un tema en común, y podría decirse que desde ese momento nos hicimos buenos amigos. Poco a poco comencé a descubrir cosas de él, sobre su vida en Hong Kong, y parte de su pasado, aunque lo que nunca llegué a comprender es su extraña manera de ser.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sin importar cuanto lo intenté, jamás logré penetrar esa coraza invisible que construyó a su alrededor. Itachi me lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero hasta ahora le encuentro sentido a sus palabras. Me dijo que Sasuke está esperando a una persona que verdaderamente lo entienda, algo así como un verdadero amigo… supongo que por eso estás tú aquí.

-¿Ah?

-Tú eres como un sol, Naruto –replicó la pelirosa, curvando los labios en una afable sonrisa—. A pesar de que tu personalidad sea bastante diferente, lograste lo que nadie ha podido hacer nunca: despertar la curiosidad de Sasuke. Ayer en la noche me di cuenta de que te miraba con interés, como si tu simple presencia le supusiera un misterio imposible de resolver.

-Eso es bastante… extraño –fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió, pero es que en ese momento no estaba pensando con total claridad—. Aún así, todavía no respondes mi pregunta: es o no una mala persona.

-Alguien te ha dicho algo –afirmó más que preguntó—. Sasuke no es una mala persona, pero sus mecanismos de autodefensa distan de ser los adecuados. Cuando presiente que está en peligro, simplemente busca la primera excusa que se le pase por la cabeza, dice las palabras adecuadas, y listo, todos a quien quiso alejar lo detestan.

-Pero qué cobarde –musitó—. Si tiene algún problema debería intentar resolverlo en lugar de romper todos los lazos que tenga con alguien sólo por qué se le hace más cómodo. Las personas así me dan lástima.

-No puedes juzgar un libro por su portada, Naruto-kun, además, todavía no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo. Pero dada tu privilegiada posición, no te tomará mucho tiempo.

-¿Privilegiado, yo?

-Vives con él, tontito, un sueño que todas la mujeres y algunos hombres de ésta universidad desean cumplir.

-¿Interrumpo? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Una despampanante rubia de ojos azules y bonita sonrisa se sentó en la silla contigua a la del rubio, soltando una pesada mochila sobre la mesa. Esperó unos momentos a que los otros dos se acostumbraran a su presencia antes de preguntar quién era el bombón de piel morena. En pocas palabras le explicaron a Ino la naturaleza del rubio. La muchacha aceptó con increíble facilidad la idea, y poco tiempo después interrogaba a Naruto como lo habían hecho sus compañeros esa mañana.

-Bueno, basta de charla por ahora, que nos vamos –dijo poniéndose súbitamente de pie—. Shikamaru nos está invitando al parque de diversiones.

-¿No tenemos clase las horas siguientes? –Preguntó la pelirosa con la esperanza rebosándole la voz—. Moriré si me dices que me equivoco.

-Nah, tenemos tres horas muertas antes de la salida por que a Sarutobi-sensei le ha tocado reunir a todos los profesores de la universidad para tratar un tema algo delicado.

-¿Cómo es que te enteras de estas cosas? –Naruto se levantó también, recogiendo su libro.

-Ventajas de ser amiga del recepcionista. Iketani es un buen muchacho, aunque no de mi tipo, a decir verdad.

-Mejor calla, y camina, que nos esperan, Ino-cerda.

-

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa tras la primera hora muerta, se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, ligeramente entornada para que nadie se diera cuenta. Nervioso, ancló el cuerpo en una posición de pelea y con cautela entró al vestíbulo, aguzando el oído a cada paso, atento a cualquier ruido cercano. Luego de atravesar el serpenteante pasillo que conducía a la sala y asegurarse de que allí no había nadie, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, sin percatarse de la alta sombra que lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ni siquiera enciendes la luz? –Itachi estiró la mano hasta dar con el interruptor, bañando la sala con una austera luz blanca—. Si hubiese sido un ladrón hacia rato que te habría matado.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Preguntó con la voz helada, los puños fuertemente apretados a cada lado del cuerpo—. No recuerdo haberte dado una copia de mis llaves.

-Podré ser un político honorable, ötoto, pero todavía no he perdido ciertas habilidades –se alejó de la pared, sentándose con elegancia en una butaca forrada de cuero blanco—. Llevo casi dos horas aquí… un momento, ¿dónde está Naruto?

-No lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día –eso era una mentira. Se había encontrado con él en el pasillo de la facultad y luego lo había visto en la cafetería acompañado de Sakura. Ni siquiera había sentido deseos de interrumpir su conversación—. Pero aquí no lo vas a encontrar.

-Muy mal, Sasuke, deberías cuidarlo mejor.

-Deja de hablar estupideces y dime por qué estás aquí.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante el visible mal humor de su hermano. Había anticipado una reacción parecida a esa, pero como siempre, Sasuke lo exageraba todo. Simplemente había ido allí para dejar unas cuantas cosas que había comprado para Naruto. Menudo familiar el que le había tocado.

-Traje ropa y algunos efectos personales para tu robot –replicó después de dos minutos de completo silencio—. Te dije que yo cubriría sus gastos.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso no era normal—. Naruto es un humanoide, Sasuke, casi una persona, por lo qué también tiene necesidades. ¿Es que acaso pensabas tenerlo con la misma ropa por el resto de su vida?

-Cállate…

-Eso mismo fue lo que pensé yo –se puso de pie con lentitud, los ojos fijos en los de su hermano—- Ahora tengo que irme, pero regresaré luego para hablar con Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que siendo primer ministro puedes escabullirte de la oficina con tanta facilidad?

-Gajes del oficio.

Revolvió los cabellos de su ötoto y se marchó. Sasuke respiró profundamente, serenándose, canalizando su rabia. Apagó las luces de la sala, para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

-

Hinata se colgó de los hombros de Kiba en un vano intento de conseguir que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas. Sakura e Ino, agarradas por el antebrazo, se tambaleaban y no podían caminar en línea recta más de tres pasos. Sólo Gaara y Naruto habían podido resistir la fuerza centrífuga de la montaña rusa, así que les tocaba hacer de niñeras.

-No es tan divertido como imaginé en un principio –comentó el rubio con los ojos clavados en el brillante cielo del atardecer—. Además Sakura no ha hecho otra cosa que quejarse.

-Tenía la esperanza de que viniese todo el grupo, eso es todo –replicó Gaara dibujando una leve sonrisa—. Hace casi un mes que no hemos quedado.

-¿Problemas?

-Estamos ocupados con la universidad. La mayoría está unida a clubes y sus carreras son bastante complejas, así que puede decirse que para ellos estas horas muertas no son sinónimo de diversión.

-Pero Sakura estudia medicina y aún así vino con nosotros.

-Ella es un caso especial –Gaara la miró un momento con rostro inexpresivo—. A pesar de estar en su segundo año ya realiza prácticas tanto en el hospital de la universidad como en el de la ciudad. También es miembro de un pequeño grupo de aprendices que están bajo el mando de Kobayashi Tsunade, una famosa doctora y nuestra vicerrectora.

-¿Qué cosas le estás contando sobre mí, Gaara? –se sentó junto al rubio, utilizándolo de almohada. Estaba pálida pero los mareos habían desaparecido—. Muero…

-Le decía sobre tus extraordinarias habilidades en medicina –dijo con tono neutro, sin variar la expresión—. Es la única muchacha de veintiún años que ha participado en una operación abierta de cerebro.

-Eso es impresionante, Sakura –la elogió Naruto—. Se nota que te gusta lo que haces.

-Tengo una buena motivación. Tsunade-sama es la mejor doctora que he conocido nunca. Sus habilidades van más allá de lo imaginable… algún día seré como ella, de eso no tengo duda alguna.

En ese momento Ino pegó un grito y corrió hacia la rueda de la fortuna que por fin comenzaba a funcionar. Los demás la siguieron casi a regañadientes, ubicándose primer en la fila.

-Chicos, ustedes tres en una cabina, que Sakura, Hinata y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Como sea –Kiba se recostó contra una farola titilante.

El encargado de la rueda encendió el gigantesco armatoste mientras las luces de neón a su alrededor comenzaban a llenar de colores cada rincón del parque.

-

-Namikaze-san, su padre ha llegado –anunció su secretaria—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Déjalo pasar –cedió con voz cansina, recostando su magullada espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. Y trae la licorera, Dita.

Unos momentos después su padre y la licorera atravesaban la puerta doble de caoba. Dita, tras servirles un vaso de whisky a cada uno, se marchó, dejándolos solos. El silencio fue el primero en hablar, imponiendo su presencia, a la que ninguno de los dos hombres quería molestar. Solo sus respiraciones podían escucharse resonar en la oficina.

-¿Para qué has venido? –Preguntó el rubio tras unos incómodos minutos—. Pensé que no volverías jamás, al menos no después de tremendo incidente.

-Los problemas que existen entre tú y yo no me impedirán venir a ver a mi nieto –Jiraiya irguió la espalda en la silla, en su mirada el eco del odio mezclado con una melancolía profunda—. Necesito saber como se encuentra.

-Igual que el mes pasado, y el anterior, y el anterior a ese… no ha despertado ni una sola vez en ese lapso de tiempo si es lo que quieres saber –clavó los ojos de un azul helado e inexpresivo en las vivaces perlas negras de su padre. Mantener esa conversación se le estaba haciendo mucho más fácil de lo que había creído en un principio—. No ha habido mejoras de ningún tipo.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Morirá –dijo con simpleza, más su expresión mostraba una pena insoportable—. Ya no sé que hacer. He intentado de todo en estos últimos ocho meses, pero nada ha dado resultados.

-No puedes rendirte así como así –el anciano bebió un trago de whisky—. Ahora mismo tu única alternativa viable es el hospital. Si lo internas es posible que tenga una oportunidad, pero no conseguirás nada si lo mantienes muriendo en la casa.

-Se negará, tú lo sabes.

-Yo creo que primero nos agradecerá por el hecho de estar vivo.

Nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio, esta vez irrompible. Minato desvió la mirada de su padre, oteando por la ventana de su oficina. Afuera, el insondable abismo de las profundidades de la tierra le recordaba todo lo que estaba en juego cada vez que descendía casi doscientos kilómetros desde la superficie. Su compañía era la más famosa del mundo, pero como toda gran corporación, guardaba un secreto que de salir a la luz, lo arruinaría para siempre.

-

-Toma –Sakura le entregó un juego de llaves engarzadas en un bonito llavero con forma de espiral—. Supuse que Sasuke no te habría dado una copia de las llaves de su departamento, por eso me tomé la molestia de sacar unas para ti.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme –le sonrió ampliamente—. Además, no creo que sea correcto estar llamando a la puerta de tu propia casa como si fueses un invitado más. Ahora que vives con él, tienes ciertos derechos.

-Supongo, pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya –abrazó levemente a la pelirosa y bajó del auto—. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

-Sí, claro. Hasta luego, Naruto-kun.

Naruto no se movió de la acera hasta que el convertible de su amiga desapareciese en el tráfico. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. No entendía por qué le producía esa incomodidad el hecho de entrar en su propia casa, aunque ni siquiera lo era tanto, por que no llevaba viviendo allí más de un día. Consultó la hora en la pantalla que se reflejaba en su ojo derecho, conteniendo una sonrisa. Eran casi las once de la noche.

-Que más da…

Con paso titubeante entró en el lobby del lujoso edificio de departamentos, y se encerró en el gigantesco ascensor de cromo, presionando el botón grabado con el número seis. En poco menos de un minuto estaba caminando por los pasillos de esa planta del edificio, rumbo a la puerta que buscaba. Una vez allí metió la llave en la cerradura, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Entró con cautela en el departamento, chocó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Pero no fue hasta cuando sintió una agitada respiración cerca de su cuello que empezó a temblar por el miedo y el placer que aquello le producía.

Las luces del vestíbulo se encendieron de pronto, revelando la escena. Naruto, a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, tenía la cara extremadamente cerca del moreno, cuya nariz rozaba el cuello del rubio a cada leve movimiento. Se separaron de golpe, el uno más sonrojado que el otro. Unos momentos después Itachi se apareció allí, vaso en mano y el ceño fruncido. Algo había pasado allí, estaba seguro.

-Menos mal que llegas, Naruto-kun –dijo el primer ministro con un convincente tono casual—. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

-Estuve en el parque de diversiones, Itachi-san –replicó el aludido con recobrada calma—. Me divertí bastante.

-Me alegro, pero ahora necesito que me acompañes –lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, enredando un brazo en su cintura—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Naruto se marchó con Itachi sin haber demostrado más signos de incomodidad con lo que había sucedido que la respiración agitada. Ni un sonrojo, ni un suspiro. Nada. Sasuke apretó los puños, extrañamente molesto. La idea de que el rubio no hubiese sentido absolutamente nada con su proximidad lo ponía de mal humor. Se levantó con dificultad mientras obligaba a la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas que regresaran a su inexorable recorrido por las venas. No le faltó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que deseaba que Naruto sintiera algo. De que sintiera algo hacia él.

-Maldición…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, encaminándose a la habitación de huéspedes, dónde estaban Naruto y su hermano. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba a la calle. Cualquier cosa menos ver ese rostro moreno que lo trastocaba tanto. No podía creer que había pasado sólo un día desde que lo conoció.

-Todo esto es tuyo –dijo Itachi señalando la gran cantidad de paquetes que llenaban la cama—. La muchacha del almacén me explicó lo que necesitaba saber, así que después de que te llevé conmigo, pasé por las tiendas. Estas cosas llevan en mi casa una semana.

-Muchas gracias –replicó el rubio con la mirada ligeramente encendida que contrastaba espeluznantemente con su voz vacía—. Usted es demasiado amable conmigo, Itachi-san.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, esto lo hago por que me nace, además, no creo que a mi hermano recordase que no eres una máquina al completo.

Naruto clavó sus ojos en Sasuke. El moreno le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos antes de lanzar un suspiro al techo y encerrarse en su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Creo que está molesto –comentó el primer ministro con aire distraído.

-¿Por qué?

-Está celoso.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos por tardar tanto, pero por cuestiones personales y de tiempo no he podido actualizar antes. Pero bueno, la historia por fin comienza a tomar forma en este capítulo aunque todo sea mucho más confuso que en la primera versión de la misma. El caso es que el cuarto capítulo esta practicamente listo así que podría estarlo publicando de aquí a una semana máximo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo. Un beso y disculpas otra vez. **

**Veela-chan.**

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**-3-  
**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud, el olor a antiséptico flotando en el aire. Kushina se sentó con cuidado en la silla junto a la amplia cama de dos plazas en la que reposaba un pálido muchacho de desvaído cabello rubio conectado a infinidad de cables que monitoreaban sus constantes vitales. Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho tiempo en aflorar a sus ojos, que ya cansados de tanto llorar, se resistieron en un principio. Ocho meses, habían pasado ocho largos y tortuosos meses de ver a su hijo adorado morir en una cama por un simple capricho. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Minato nunca se lo permitiría.

-Naruto… –sollozó con la voz quebrada, aferrando la tela de su vestido—. Esto no es justo… tendría que haberte cuidado mejor.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, entrando un hombre de cabello castaño y piel morena, una cicatriz en medio del puente de la nariz saltando a la vista. Iruka se acercó a su cuñada con cautela, como a la defensiva, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer de expresión triste y rostro consumido no era como antes. Le daba pavor verla en ese estado, sentía que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Iruka –musitó con dificultad, intentando refrenar las lágrimas—. Mi hijo se está muriendo y yo me quedo aquí sentada de brazos cruzados… ya no aguanto más.

-No, Kushina, no –el aludido la abrazó con fuerza, recostando la barbilla sobre su pelirroja cabellera—. Naruto se repondrá, te lo aseguro. Jiraiya habló con él hoy en la tarde, tal vez logró convencerlo.

-Eso es imposible… Namikaze Minato no se doblega ante nadie, Iruka, ni siquiera ante su propia sangre.

-Pues tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo si es que no quiere arrepentirse de verdad.

Clavó la mirada en el cuerpo inmóvil de su sobrino, que respiraba con pasmosa lentitud. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo aguantarían sus pulmones el aire artificial mezclado con el real, pero calculaba que no era mucho. Y mientras su sistema respiratorio luchaba por mantenerlo con vida, su corazón se iba apagando poco a poco. Si no hacían algo pronto la muerte les ganaría la partida.

-

Su cerebro procesó con una lentitud casi desesperante las palabras de Itachi. Celoso. Había dicho que estaba celoso. Eso no podía creerlo. Se conocían poco menos de un día, prácticamente no habían tenido interacción alguna, y el único momento en que podía haber pasado algo en lo que meditar había quedado atrás. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía satisfactoriamente complacido? ¿Acaso la idea de poner a Sasuke celoso le gustaba? Se acomodó mejor en la cama, clavando los ojos en la puerta. Un mensaje de la computadora madre se reflejó en su ojo derecho indicando que el tercer número del código se había marcado. Faltaba uno.

-¿Estás bien? –La mano de Itachi presionó su hombro con firmeza—. Te has quedado callado de repente.

-Lo siento –miró en derredor buscando algo con que excusar su comportamiento, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que algo allí no andaba bien—. ¿Desde cuando está esta habitación habilitada? Creí que Sasuke había dicho que estaba vacía.

-Era eso –suavizó la expresión del rostro, soltando un gracioso gorgorito—. Me escabullí en el departamento esta mañana, después de dejarlos en la universidad. Supuse que necesitarías tu espacio y mi hermano también. No puedes dormir con él para siempre.

-Si, claro –replicó mecánicamente al darse cuenta de que la idea de dormir con el moreno se le hacía mucho más reconfortante—. Muchas gracias por todo, Itachi-san. No debería tomarse tantas molestias por mí.

-Ya te dije que lo hago por qué me nace, Naruto-kun.

El primer ministro se puso de pie lentamente, los ojos negros clavados en los azules del rubio. En ningún momento había retirado la mano del hombro, ahora mucho menos. Con una inquietante sonrisa perfilada en los labios, se acercó al rostro moreno hasta casi rozar las narices. Naruto se congeló ante el contacto, pero no lo rechazó del todo. Simplemente se quedó quieto.

-Hasta luego… –le susurró al oído con un tono de lo más insinuante—, Naruto.

Itachi salió de la habitación con paso deliberadamente lento, perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo. El rubio lo escuchó en la sala, mientras apagaba las luces y luego en el vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su corazón palpitaba bruscamente y las mejillas le ardían por lo sonrojado que estaba. Se reprimió mentalmente cuando su imaginación recientemente desarrollada le mostró una imagen de lo más recreativa. Una imagen en la que Itachi le quitaba la camiseta con impaciencia.

-Maldición -se puso de pie con brusquedad, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado—. Ouch.

La visión se le nubló de pronto, perdió fuerza en las piernas y su mente se desconectó por completo. Tambaleándose logró apoyar la espalda en la puerta del armario, vagamente consciente de lo que sucedía. Las imágenes comenzaron a entremezclarse en su cerebro, mostrándole a un muchacho moreno de perfilados ojos negros que le sonría de medio lado, pero también podía ver a un chico rubio exactamente igual a él, pudrirse en una cama. La impresión lo golpeó con fuerza. Un mensaje de la computadora indicó que el cuarto dígito estaba en su lugar.

Lo último que Naruto vio antes de caer al suelo con brusquedad fue las intrincadas molduras del techo, luego, todo se oscureció.

-

Sakura estacionó en el parqueadero de los profesores, que a esas altas horas de la noche estaba casi vacío. Antes de bajar del auto se terminó su café bien cargado, esperando que un poco de cafeína le infundiera vida a las machacadas células de su cuerpo. Había olvidado por completo que tenía una clase privada con Tsunade esa noche y en lugar de descansar para las horas extras que le esperaban, se había largado al parque de diversiones a gastar su preciada energía.

-Llegas tarde –una guapa mujer de cortos cabellos negros la esperaba en la entrada de la facultad de medicina. El vestido negro que llevaba puesto resaltaba de manera espeluznante en comparación con el blanco inmaculado del lugar—. Tsunade-san te está esperando en su oficina, así que muévete.

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no soltar la sarta de insultos que se agolparon en su garganta. En esos momentos era mejor no meterse en una pelea por el simple motivo de que tenía escasos dos minutos para llegar a la cuarta planta del edificio, considerando que los ascensores no funcionaban después de las diez. Corrió hasta llegar al primer tramo de escaleras, las cuales subió de dos en dos. Logró mantener ese ritmo todo el camino hacia arriba, impresionada por su aguante. Debía ser el miedo que le provocaba su jefa cuando se ponía de mal humor.

-Tsunade-sama –Sakura entró en la oficina sin llamar, como siempre, colgó la chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero junto a la puerta y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio—. Lamento llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes –replicó la rubia de brillantes ojos ámbar y sugerente figura—. Tenía pensado dejar nuestra reunión para otro momento, pero ya que estás aquí… –se quedó callada unos momentos, como meditando—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en estos últimos días, Sakura?

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –Preguntó la muchacha con un deje de confusión en la voz—. En esta universidad ocurren cosas interesantes todo el tiempo.

-Sarutobi no consulta las decisiones que toma conmigo, pero me pareció escucharle decir que había aceptado a un alumno en segundo año de Psicología. ¿Tú que sabes de eso?

-Oh, eso –sonrió ampliamente, recordando los brillantes ojos azules de su más reciente amigo—. Pues sí, Sarutobi-san si que aceptó a un nuevo alumno en la universidad. Es un chico bastante peculiar, pero agradable.

-¿Cuándo le conociste?

-Ayer por la noche, en casa de Sasuke –meditó unos momentos en cómo continuar. No estaba del todo segura si debía comentarle a su jefa la verdadera naturaleza del rubio, pero finalmente decidió que tarde o temprano se enteraría—. Fue su regalo de cumpleaños, para ser más precisa. Un A.I de última generación. Es verdaderamente impresionante.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –había preocupación en su voz, también una fuerte ansiedad. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo ante esa extraña reacción, pero no dijo nada, algo le decía que debía mantener la boca cerrada—. Dime su nombre.

-Naruto –replicó la pelirosa—. No sé cual su apellido, pero luego le preguntaré… es más, mañana le traeré conmigo para que lo conozca. Va a caerle de maravilla.

-Si tú lo dices, muchacha, si tú lo dices.

La rubia se puso de pie con gracilidad, poniéndose la bata blanca de rigor en el proceso. Sakura la imitó, pero en lugar de colocarse la clásica prenda de doctor se colocó una bata de color rosa pastel que combinaba maravillosamente con su cabello. Ella era la única que tenía el privilegio de utilizar otra ropa en horas de trabajo, y sólo por que era la consentida de la jefa.

-Vamos con Shizune, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama.

-

Las manos se le crisparon alrededor del libro que estaba leyendo. Con todos los sentidos alerta el moreno se incorporó con lentitud de la cama, avanzando a paso lento hasta la puerta. El pasillo estaba vacío, al igual que la sala, levemente iluminada por las luces que se colaban a través de la gigantesca cristalera que hacía las veces de pared. Todo estaba a oscuras, más un pequeño haz de luz se escapaba por los bordes de la puerta contigua. Una indefinible sensación lo invadió, asociando aquello con el extraño ruido que había escuchado hacia unos minutos.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó con firmeza, pero nadie respondió. Esperó unos minutos más antes de volver a tocar, recibiendo silencio como respuesta. Algo inquieto aferró la perilla con fuerza y empujó la madera hacia adentro, asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando todos sus sentidos se congelaron: Naruto estaba tirado en medio de la habitación, alarmantemente pálido, casi sin respiración. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía estaba sacando el móvil del bolsillo, para luego marcar el número de Sakura mientras volteaba al rubio para dejarlo boca arriba.

-Me importa poco la hora que sea –la cortó con brusquedad—. Naruto está mal… no lo sé, tal vez un rato… voy para allá.

Cinco minutos después estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, aferrando el volante con fuerza mientras cruzaba las atestadas calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonar en sus oídos, las manos temblorosas, los ojos negros llenos de preocupación. No entendía por qué demonios estaba tan asustado, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar esas cosas, no ahora.

-

Una mujer de cabello negro les recibió en la puerta del pequeño laboratorio que quedaba a cinco minutos de la universidad. Sakura, a quien Sasuke había recogido en la esquina, explicó la situación en pocas palabras mientras Sasuke cargaba a Naruto hacia el consultorio de la doctora. Allí lo recostó boca abajo en una cama y se retiró unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras las doctoras preparaban todo.

-Bisturí.

Sakura, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, le entregó a Kurenai el filoso escalpelo que ella utilizó para cortar una larga incisión en la espalda descubierta de Naruto. Automáticamente, sangre roja, tan roja como el carmín, comenzó a derramarse a borbotones manchando la sábana blanca con una rapidez alarmante. Reaccionando rápidamente, la pelirosa roció anticoagulante en la herida y ésta dejó de sangrar al instante.

La pelinegra arrugó el entrecejo mientras que con un poco de esfuerzo abrió el corte de manera desmesurada, revelando una madeja de cables, nervios y órganos vitales en pleno funcionamiento. El interior de aquel cuerpo era de lo más impresionante. Sakura no entendía como era posible que tantos elementos diferentes funcionaran con perfecta naturalidad dentro de un cuerpo hecho de carne.

-Los músculos de la espalda no son cómo los nuestros –explicó Kurenai a la pregunta que comenzaba a formarse en la mente de la pelirosa—. Los A.I de forma humana están diseñados de tal manera que si se hace un corte justo sobre la columna vertebral hecha de un material artificial con la misma resistencia que la real, esta se repliegue hacia los costados y deje a la vista una abertura en el músculo, facilitándole la labor a los mecánicos encargados de revisarlos.

Fijó entonces los ojos en un orificio de dos centímetros de diámetro, estirando la mano a una extraña máquina ubicada a su costado de la que colgaban cuatro agujas de diez centímetros de largo conectadas a gruesos cables negros forrados en plástico. Agarró la primera que alcanzó y sin dudarlo un segundo la enterró de golpe en el hueco. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al instante, totalmente negros, cientos de códigos números recorriendo las fibras ópticas a una velocidad de vértigo. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –Preguntó la pelirosa señalando la aguja clavada en el cuerpo de su amigo—. ¿Una especie de medidor?

-Más o menos –replicó Kurenai al mismo tiempo que presionaba unos cuantos botones en el panel a su izquierda—. Se utiliza para medir la actividad neuronal del cuerpo.

-Un lugar más apropiado sería la cabeza o tal vez el cuello.

-La cabeza es demasiado pequeña para que la aguja quepa al completo y en el cuello es imposible por qué es ahí dónde se inserta la tarjeta de memoria y está el botón de inicio secundario. El principal está en el muslo, camuflado bajo la piel. Su sabes bien dónde se encuentra puedes reiniciar el robot.

Continuando con la revisión, Kurenai sacó la aguja despacio y cuidando que no tocase absolutamente nada la colocó dentro de un tubo de ensayo para analizar las muestras tomadas. Mientras esperaban empapó sus manos en alcohol para luego meterlas en la espalda del rubio. Movía cables y venas artificiales con mucho cuidado, buscando señales de cortocircuito pero no había nada anormal con ese cuerpo. Y los resultados que la computadora arrojó unos momentos después la respaldaron.

Un tanto frustrada, decidió revisar la caja de funciones ubicada junto al estómago. La matriz constaba de un pequeño cubo de metal fundido conectado a más de dos mil cables de distintos colores cada uno, señalando específicamente su función. Tampoco había nada extraño o preocupante allí. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podía estar mal.

-¿No les mencionó nada peculiar en los días pasados? –Preguntó a los presentes—. Esa información podría serme de utilidad.

-No que yo recuerde… ¿Sasuke? –el aludido negó levemente—. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabemos mucho sobre su condición como máquina.

En ese momento el móvil de la pelirosa comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la bata. Leyó el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla y presionó el botón de descolgar.

-Gaara, ¿necesitabas algo?... Sí, claro, pero mejor envíalo mañana que ahora no tengo tiempo para revisarlo… muchas gracias –estaba a punto de colgar cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Por cierto, el otro día que estabas con Naruto, él te comentó algo sobre su condición… esa misma… así que eso… gracias de nuevo, nos vemos. Adiós.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se volteó hacia Kurenai.

-Al parecer la personalidad de Naruto está bloqueada –dijo la muchacha—. O al menos eso fue lo que le contestó a Gaara, un amigo, cuando le explicó el por que de su manera de ser.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Rápidamente ensartó hilo para suturar en una aguja curva, y con la ayuda de una pinza pequeña fue cerrando el gigantesco corte que no dejaría marca alguna. Tras media hora de certeras cosidas, Kurenai se acercó a una computadora enorme. Conectó el extremo de un cable azul al CPU del equipo y el otro lado a una especie de puerto de conexión ubicado junto a la ranura de memoria en el cuello del rubio. De inmediato, los mismos números que recorrían los ojos de Naruto a gran velocidad, aparecieron en la pantalla gigante. La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado, todo estaba bien.

-El programa se está reiniciando puesto que todas las aplicaciones se desactivaron cuando la personalidad se activó; aunque me intriga, nunca había escuchado de un caso de bloqueo completo como este, pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez –se quitó con los guantes con lentitud—. Despertará al cabo de unas horas pero mientras tanto tienen que tenerlo estrictamente vigilado.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, Kurenai-san.

Media hora más tarde estaban todos en el auto. Sakura llamó a Tsunade mientras el moreno conducía hacia su departamento, pidiendo permiso para ausentarse durante una hora. Las calles estaban parcialmente vacías aunque todavía se podían ver transeúntes y unos cuantos autos más recorriendo las larguísimas avenidas.

-Todo va a estar bien –le dijo Sakura—. Fue sólo un susto, nada más.

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza mientras los puentes magnéticos se enganchaban en las rieles de la autopista.

-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando el aire a bocanadas gigantescas para llenar sus pulmones enfermos. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, temblando por el frío y los recurrentes espasmos de dolor que viajaban por cada uno de sus nervios. Con los ojos azules opacos y resecos por estar tanto tiempo cerrados, buscaba algo familiar a que aferrarse para saber que continuaba vivo. Intentó hablar, pero de sus labios no brotó ningún sonido. Entonces, escuchó voces fuera de la habitación.

_-… Hablaremos mañana, Hashimoto, y no vuelva a llamarme tan tarde_ –abrió la puerta despacio, al mismo tiempo que guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo—. Hijo.

Cada vez que entraba en ese cuarto tan oscuro y esterilizado, abarrotado por el característico olor de las medicinas, se le revolvía el estómago y la conciencia. Se sentía culpable, no, mucho más que eso, se sentía condenado a ver sufrir a su hijo por culpa de su propio egoísmo, pero había valido la pena: su más grande creación estaba en las inteligentes manos del Primer Ministro de Japón, Uchiha Itachi. Nunca olvidaría ese nombre, pues gracias a él los nueve años de trabajo exhaustivo vivía la vida normal de un humano común y corriente. Jamás podría devolverle el favor.

Tan ocupado había estado en sus cavilaciones, que no reparó en el par de orbes azules que lo miraban con admiración y cariño. Cuando su padre se volteó cerró los ojos para que no supiera que había despertado. A la primera persona que quería revelarse era a su madre y esperaba que fuese a verlo pronto pues no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho tiempo. Siendo vencido paulatinamente por el cansancio y el dolor, se quedó dormido profundamente.

-Gracias, Naruto –se sentó a su lado—. Todo por lo que estás pasando tendrá su recompensa, te lo prometo.

Le besó la fría y blanca frente con cariño, cuando su móvil vibró por segunda vez en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Lo sacó con hastío, sorprendido al comprobar el número.

-¿Qué sucede, Yamato?

-Necesito que venga de inmediato, señor –sonaba preocupado—. Hay algo que tiene que ver.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es sobre _eso. _

-¡Imposible!

Colgó sin más, salió de la habitación de Naruto a toda velocidad, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, se metió en su auto sin dar explicaciones a su preocupada esposa y arrancó, fundiéndose en la selva de cemento que conformaba las calles de Tokio.

-

La puerta de arribos internacionales se abrió soltando un bufido hidráulico, permitiendo que una ingente cantidad de pasajeros ingresase al aeropuerto cargado de maletas. Un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos opalinos resaltaba entre la multitud gracias al blanco inmaculado de sus ropas. Miró unos momentos en derredor hasta que localizó a la persona a quien buscaba, y se encaminó hacia su prima con paso firme.

Hinata se encogió en cuanto Neji la encontró entre la multitud que llenaba el lugar a pesar de la hora que era. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se marchara a los Estados Unidos para participar de un curso de derecho y no había cambiado en nada. Seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

-Hinata –Neji la abrazó brevemente, entregándole sus maletas al hombre que acompañaba a su prima—. Me alegra volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Neji-kun.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente...! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo, dónde las cosas se me complican. Toda la trama está comenzando a retorcerce, así que tienen que prestar atención, que son los pequeños detalles los que les darán las pistas de la conclusión de esta historia. Lamento la demora, gente, pero entre el colegio, los exámenes y problemas varios no he tenido tiempo para publicar, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten.**

**Veela-chan.**

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

CAPÍTULO CUATRO:

Su reloj marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana, hora en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la universidad ingresaban al campus cada uno metido en su pequeño mundo. Tsunade los observaba desde la ventana del gigantesco consultorio que se había convertido en su refugio hacia más de seis años, cuando le presión de su carrera amenazaba con aplastarla por completo. De repente, localizó entre la multitud las llamativas cabezas de las dos personas a las que esperaba con una mezcla de ansiedad y terror: Sakura arrastraba a un muchacho de brillante cabello rubio, cuyo rostro no podía distinguir desde allí. Su corazón se paralizó cuando los vio entrar en el hospital, por el ala de emergencia. Llegarían a su oficina en cuestión de minutos.

Dicho y hecho, ni cinco minutos después alguien llamaba a su puerta, mientras que el murmullo de una discusión intentaba traspasar el grosor de las paredes. Su alumna predilecta entró en la oficina con cara de cansancio pero una deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara. La madrugada de esa misma mañana había llamado para preguntar si podía ausentarse una hora, pero terminó desapareciendo toda la noche. Todavía utilizaba la ropa del día anterior, pero aquello no parecía incomodarle.

-Deme un momento –pidió la muchacha mientras tiraba con fuerza de un brazo moreno—. No seas infantil y entra de una buena vez.

El aludido lanzó un par de excusas a la desesperada antes de ser propulsado al interior de la oficina. Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura impidiendo que cayera de bruces al suelo, mientras él se quejaba de dolor de espalda. Tsunade, petrificada junto a la ventana, había reconocido ese tono de voz al instante, pero tenía que asegurarse. Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando el bonito rostro que había aprendido a querer brilló ante sus ojos. La misma nariz, la misma boca, los mismos zafiros, todo… Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? –Sakura se acercó a su maestra con expresión compungida—. Se ha puesto pálida de repente.

-Tranquila, es la noche en vela que me está pasando factura –se recompuso a la fuerza, rodeando su escritorio para recostar la magullada espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Las piernas habían estado a punto de fallarle, pero había conseguido mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente—. Sakura me ha contado mucho de ti, muchacho. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

-El placer es mío –la miró fijamente, sintiendo de repente un gran sentimiento de respeto entremezclado con amor y unas ingentes ganas de hacerla rabiar. No tenía idea de lo que le sucedía—. ¿Le molesta si me siento? Es que me duele la espalda.

-Adelante, adelante –señaló la silla frente a su escritorio—. ¿Y por qué te duele la espalda? Yo te veo bien.

-Anoche su sistema sufrió un colapso –terció Sakura sentándose también—. Algo relacionado con su personalidad se desbloqueó y el sistema se apagó para proteger los datos.

-Sabes bastante de esto, Sakura. Cualquiera diría que tu nueva vocación son las máquinas semi-humanas.

-No es eso, simplemente me he mantenido en contacto con Kurenai-san para saber más cosas sobre los robots como Naruto y no llevarme sustos innecesarios cuando al cabezota junto a mí le pase algo malo.

-Lo de cabezota te lo ahorras, Sakura.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es cierto.

Tsunade compuso una pequeña sonrisa mientras asistía a la pelea de creativos insultos que se llevaba a cabo en su oficina. Clavó los ojos ambarinos en ese rostro moreno, luchando contra los recuerdos. Tantos años escondiéndose de la familia Namikaze. Ya era hora de afrontar a sus propios demonios.

-Naruto, no quisiera parecer grosera, pero tendremos que posponer la reunión para después –había tomado una decisión y necesitaba ayuda—. Sakura, acompáñalo a la salida, después vienes directo hacia acá, que debo hablarte de algo importante.

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama.

El rubio se despidió con una gigantesca sonrisa que no ocultaba del todo su desazón. Sakura prometió que regresaría lo más pronto posible y cerró la puerta cuando salió al pasillo. Esperó hasta que sus voces se convirtieron en un zumbido lejano para abrir el primer cajón a su derecha, rebuscar a una velocidad impresionante, sacando una pequeña libreta telefónica forrada en verde. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, pero tenía que asegurarse. Si lo que suponía era cierto, todo su esfuerzo, sus años de trabajo, su carrera, se irían al diablo. Levantó el auricular, marcó el único número escrito en una de las páginas de la mitad y esperó.

-_Namikaze Jiraiya._

Las manos le temblaron ligeramente y sus ojos ambarinos amenazaron con derramar las gruesas lágrimas de tristeza que había contenido por años al escuchar ese nombre. Intentando recobrar la compostura, respiró profundo, exhaló un largo suspiro, y ganando algo de tiempo, carraspeó para aclararse un poco la garganta. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó ese grueso tono de voz que más de una vez la enloqueció. Aún lo quería.

-Jiraiya, habla Tsunade.

Escuchó atentamente como la respiración de Jiraiya se agitaba al otro lado de la línea y como su boca se secaba automáticamente. Nunca en su vida esperó volver a comunicarse con ella, la única mujer que jamás pudo sacar de su memoria, una mujer a la que amó con locura y que todavía seguía amando a pesar del tiempo que pasaron separados. Activó el altavoz, y entrelazó sus manos, nervioso.

-Sé que debe molestarte mucho mi llamada, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante –con cada palabra iba tomando más confianza—. El proyecto _"Replace"_ siguió después de que yo me fui, pero debo saber si lo terminaron.

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, doctora –trató de sonar lo más hosco que pudo, pero un desprevenido suspiro rompió la magia de sus intenciones_—_. Escucha, no puedo revelarte nada._

-No te estaría preguntando sobre esto si algo no hubiese pasado, Jiraiya. Hoy recibí una extraña visita, y ese es el motivo por el que te busqué.

_-¿De qué hablas?_

-Nueve años atrás diseñamos un prototipo de robot sin rostro, sólo el cuerpo, su esqueleto por decirlo de otra forma –hizo una pausa, y luego prosiguió—. Tu hijo estaba muy entusiasmado por haber creado el primer A.I sensitivo del mundo. Sólo hay uno, y uno fue el número que acordamos todos.

_-Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero por qué me dices todo esto? _

-Cuando Minato nos explicó para que estábamos construyendo esa máquina, nos dijo que estaba buscando la manera de sustituir a los seres humanos en la tierra. Comprendo que la idea era maravillosa, los humanoides eran el futuro de la humanidad, según él.

_-Nunca estuve de acuerdo del todo con esa concepción, pero jamás dije nada, así me ahorraba muchos problemas –tragó saliva_—_. Continúo sin comprender._

-Yo dejé el proyecto por qué me pareció poco ético el querer reemplazar a una persona real con esa máquina. No era correcto quitarle literalmente la vida a alguien y entregársela a otro totalmente distinto con el mismo aspecto. Le pedí que no lo hiciera jamás, que no le arrebatase la oportunidad a nadie de vivir, pero tu hijo no me escuchó.

_-¡Termina de hablar de una buena vez! _

-Sakura, mi mejor alumna y futura interna del hospital, vino a visitarme hoy con un peculiar amigo suyo. Estuve a punto de lanzármele encima al muchacho, pues su parecido con alguien que tu y yo conocemos bien es arrollador –apretó el auricular con fuerza—. Minato encendió el A.I del proyecto "_Replace"_, lo modificó para darle la apariencia de un chico de diecinueve años, un robot pensante y sensible, y lo peor de todo, lo modificó para que se pareciera a tu nieto. Es idéntico a Naruto.

_Tu hijo encendió el prototipo… lo modificó para que se pareciera a tu nieto… es idéntico a Naruto… ¡Naruto! _

Esas palabras tardaron lo que le pareció siglos en traspasar sus oídos y alojarse en su mente, activando todas las señales de alarma, despertando sus peores miedos, así como un profundo enojo hacia su hijo. Muchas veces le había aconsejado, casi exigido, que dejase el proyecto como estaba, pues aunque habían hecho un progreso tremendo, todavía no sabían como implantar los recuerdos de una persona viva en un cuerpo falso y éste funcionase como si nada. El terror se agolpó en su interior, y tembló, de rabia y miedo.

_-Debemos vernos –dijo con voz trémula_—_. Iré ahora mismo por ti al hospital. No tenemos tiempo que perder._

-Sí, claro. Te esperaré en la entrada –iba a colgar—. Adiós, Jiraiya.

_-Tsunade, espera. Dime el nombre que utiliza ese muchacho, dímelo. _

-Naruto.

_Y sin despedirse, tiró el teléfono. _

-

Cuando Sakura lo dejó frente a la puerta de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales, se sintió verdaderamente aliviado. Desde que entrara en la oficina de Tsunade unos incómodos e incomprensibles flashes habían estado acosándolo. Podía verse a sí mismo cuando niño, corriendo en un jardín gigantesco mientras una mujer de cabello rojo a la que no conocía lo contemplaba con preocupación. También podía verse, un poco más grande, conversando con Tsunade, ambos sentados bajo un árbol. Se recostó contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. ¿Qué demonios había desencadenado su personalidad?

-Dobe.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con una fría mirada de ojos negros. Sasuke lo observaba con distante interés, como si fuese una obra de arte digna de ser admirada pero que a él no le llamase particularmente la atención. Por un momento quiso destrozarle el perfecto rostro de un golpe, pero su sentido común le decía que no.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le espetó de malos modos—. Creí que esta mañana te había dejado bastante en claro que no me llamases de esa forma.

-Te lo mereces por bocazas.

-No me busques, teme, por que me encuentras.

El moreno respiró profundamente, como pidiendo paciencia. La madrugada de ese mismo día, a las seis de la mañana, Naruto había despertado después de sacarlo del hospital. Se había comportado de lo más extraño hasta que lentamente reconoció en sus modales que efectivamente se había activado su personalidad y que ahora era una persona completamente diferente. Pero nunca se habría imaginado que esta nueva faceta del rubio lo sacaría tanto de sus casillas. Era excesivamente ruidoso, hiperactivo, altanero y realmente creativo cuando no tenía que serlo. Veinte minutos después de haber despertado había conseguido alterarlo, armándose una pelea de las épicas. De ahí a que se tratasen de esa manera de un momento para el otro.

-Estás pálido.

-Mira quién lo dice –intentó sonar cortante, pero un repentino mareo le obligó a bajar el tono de voz—. Aunque pensándolo bien, me siento un poco mal.

-¿Comiste algo?

-¡No! –saltó el rubio—. No me digas que ya te olvidaste que en el desayuno me quitaste la comida a propósito.

-Eso fue en respuesta a tu comentario acerca de mi virginidad, dobe. Deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas que dices. Nunca sabes cuando alguien se puede molestar verdaderamente contigo por tu imprudencia.

-Cállate.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, recorriendo el campus con aire ofendido. Le repateaba hasta niveles insospechados ese comportamiento de dios caído en desgracia del que Sasuke hacía gala todo el tiempo. Comprendía que tuviera motivos para creerse importante, pero de allí a que de verdad lo fuera había mucho camino. Distraído como estaba reconoció la brillante cabellera de Gaara resaltar en un mar de color negro. Le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-No estuviste las primeras horas. ¿Pasó algo? –saltó sin siquiera saludarle. El pelirrojo lo observó con confusión sin entender del todo ese extraño comportamiento—. Lo siento… lo de mi personalidad, pues se resolvió. Se activó ayer en la noche.

-Se nota el cambio –replicó una vez recobrado de la impresión—. Y falté por que estuve algo ocupado con asuntos familiares. Mi hermana se transfirió de universidad desde los Estados Unidos.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Dos. Mi hermana vive en Nueva York y mi hermano en Hong Kong. Estamos bastante separados, sí –añadió al leer la expresión del rubio—. ¿Y tú qué miras, Uchiha?

Sasuke desvió el rostro al verse atrapado en el acto. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. ¿A qué demonios se debía esa estúpida reacción? ¿A caso le molestó que Gaara acaparase la atención de Naruto con tanta facilidad? Clavó los ojos en el rubio, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago de los celos. Maldición. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando el dobe se tropezó con él en el vestíbulo llegaron raudos a su mente, reviviendo la perturbadora sensación de la que había sido presa ese momento. Bufando descontento se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se largó sin decir nada. Naruto lo observó fijamente, con ganas de gritarle una sarta de tonterías. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan arisco con todo el mundo? Aunque en realidad las cosas con Gaara eran un poco más complejas.

-Dime por qué lo odias –la petición tomó a Gaara por sorpresa—. Sé que es un desgraciado con cara de palo pero no puede ser tan malo como para que te rechinen los dientes cada vez que lo ves. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pregúntaselo a él –replicó con calma—. Es un tema que prefiero no tocar hasta que no hayas escuchado su versión de la historia.

-¿Historia?

-Pregúntale.

Y tras dedicarle una parca sonrisa, se marchó. Naruto se recostó nuevamente contra la pared, presa de otro mareo. No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba y ya comenzaba a asustarse. En ese momento vio pasar a Sakura bastante molesta por su lado, refunfuñando para sí. Sin darle tiempo a dar un paso más la sujetó del brazo, deteniéndola. La muchacha lo miró sorprendida, para luego dedicarle una cansada pero amable sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que después de acompañarte a la salida regresara a la oficina, pero resulta que no está ahí y nadie puede darme parte. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Tal vez tuvo un compromiso de última hora, así que no fastidies a la vieja por que te ha de soltar un buen golpe si la haces rabiar.

-Extraño. Nadie más que yo y un grupo selecto de estudiantes hemos tenido el placer de conocer su lado malo. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de eso?

-Simple suposición –eso era una completa mentira. Lo sabía por que lo había vivido de alguna extraña y retorcida manera en esos recuerdos que parecían ser suyos—. Bueno, no era eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Llevo mucho rato mareado. No sé que me pasa.

En menos de dos segundos se vio forzadamente arrastrado hasta el estacionamiento, dónde la pelirosa lo obligó a entrar en el convertible para luego salir disparados hacia la calle. Después de haberse saltado todos los semáforos, haber excedido el límite de velocidad sobre la autopista colgante y de haberse peleado con las menos cinco conductores, llegaron al laboratorio de Kurenai, quien casualmente estaba en la puerta conversando con alguien. Al ver acercarse a Sakura acompañada del mismo robot que había atendido en la mañana despidió a su visitante y los llevó directo al consultorio, un tanto alterada por la expresión de preocupación que bailaba en el rostro de la pelirosa.

-

-Sakura querrá matarme, pero no podía esperarla más tiempo.

Encaramada en la inmaculada pared blanca junto a la puerta giratoria del ala este del hospital, Tsunade esperaba impaciente a que Jiraiya apareciera. Estaba nerviosa, exaltada, contenta y asustada a la vez. Demasiadas emociones la embargaban al mismo tiempo, así como cuando lo conoció hacia años. Un tanto distraída no notó el flamante deportivo negro que frenó a raya frente a ella, desde el cual era observada fijamente por un hombre de cabello blanco, aparentando unos cincuenta años.

-¡Tsunade!

Reaccionó a la voz de manera exagerada, pero logró disimularlo de manera particularmente decente. Caminando rápidamente, cruzó la calle y saltó al interior del auto, sin utilizar la puerta, como había hecho siempre. Se acomodó los rubios cabellos utilizando el espejo lateral de su lado y luego sonrió con una jovialidad impropia en ella. Pero quién podía culparla, estaba feliz de verlo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Jiraiya arrancó a velocidad, prestando mínima atención a las señales de tránsito. Se pasó de largo tres semáforos en rojo, ignoró las señales que marcaban la contravía y en lo que parecieron segundos, estaba estacionando el auto en la cochera abierta, construida especialmente para esa casa japonesa antigua, muy parecida a un templo. La rubia se bajó con rapidez, siguiendo en silencio a su callado anfitrión hacia el interior de la mansión. Conocía perfectamente cada recodo de ese lugar, pues muchas veces había amanecido entre sus altísimas paredes.

Se sentó en una butaca de cuero roja, junto a una pequeña mesa de patas cortas, sobre las cuales reposaban dos fotografías que ella también conservaba: La una consistía en una pareja de novios adolescentes, divirtiéndose en la playa. Se reconoció en la hermosa jovencita de bikini verde, que sonreía a más no poder, luciendo sus blancos dientes junto a un Jiraiya definitivamente más joven, de abundante cabello negro y la piel tostada. La otra era un poco más reciente, pero no tanto. Se las habían tomado nueve años atrás el día anterior a comenzar con el proyecto _"Replace"_; Jiraiya posaba junto a ella, abrazando a su hijo, que a su vez entrelazaba su mano con su esposa. A la su derecha, un hombre de cabello negro largo, piel extremadamente blanca y unos macabros ojos amarillos de pupilas verticales, sonreía discretamente. Una punzada de odio le oprimió el corazón y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal frente a ella.

-¿Y tu nieto? –Preguntó la rubia—. ¿Cómo está? Hace mucho que no sé de él –los nervios estuvieron a punto de traicionarla. Era cierto que no sabía nada acerca de Naruto desde hacia casi dos años, pero eso se debía a que habían dejado de comunicarse en secreto.

El ya compungido rostro de Jiraiya se contrajo aún más cuando escuchó la pregunta. Sabía que tenía que contarle a Tsunade lo que le pasaba a Naruto, pero cada vez que hablaba del tema no podía decir más de dos palabras, pues el dolor era insoportable. Ladeó la cabeza un momento, contemplando con expresión ausente la licorera de cristal que relucía bajo las luces artificiales de la repisa donde descansaba. Se lo diría, no tenía otra opción.

-Muriendo –dijo secamente, escudando el verdadero tono de esa única palabra—. Hace meses que cayó en coma y no ha despertado desde entonces.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?! –Reaccionó bruscamente—. ¡Sabes que tengo los conocimientos suficientes para curarlo!

-Se lo insinué a Minato muchas veces, pero él no quiso escucharme. Está muy enojado contigo, todavía te odia por haberte marchado, por habernos abandonado cuando realmente necesitábamos de tu dotado cerebro. Eres una neurocirujana excepcional, creaste nervios cerebrales para personas con problemas irremediables. Si te hubieses quedado, tal vez podrías habernos ayudado a descubrir una manera de trasplantar memorias humanas dentro de un disco duro.

-¿Trasplantar memorias? –estaba confundida—. No comprendo.

-Sabes bien que la única falla en el prototipo que construimos era que si se pretendía reemplazar a una persona sin que el cambio se notase, teníamos que haberle injertado cada una de las memorias vividas por el ser humano real, pero no encontramos una manera de hacerlo y creíamos que tú podías averiguar una forma.

-Aunque hubiese buscado años, jamás lo hubiese logrado –se puso de pie para estirar las piernas—. Es imposible copiar los datos de una mente humana, que son efímeros, ocasionales, y convertirlos en algo de cierto modo material para implantarlos en otro sitio y regresarlos a su estado original.

-Lo sé, y es precisamente por eso que Minato no quiere hablar contigo –se acarició las sienes—. No tienes idea la cantidad de presión que tengo encima. Todos los días voy a la mansión para ver a mi nieto pudrirse en una cama, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar un milagro.

-Permíteme revisarlo –insistió—. Como dijiste, soy neurocirujana, y si el problema está en el cerebro, encontraré la manera de erradicarlo.

-He estado intentado convencer a mi hijo de que lo interne en un hospital, tal vez, si acepta, lo llevaré al tuyo, sin que él lo sepa claro. Ha perdido todo rastro de ti, así que no sospechará jamás que seas tú quién se encargará de cuidar a Naruto.

Asintió satisfecha, caminando hacia la licorera. Bajó dos copas de la vidriera y las llenó casi hasta el tope de vino tino. Prefería por sobre todo el sake, pero Jiraiya siempre había mantenido esa bebida alejada a propósito, pues cuando la ingería en cantidades poco recomendables perdía todo sentido de decencia y hacía cosas impropias que no recordaba para nada.

Antes de sentarse nuevamente en la butaca le entregó la bebida al hombre de aspecto triste a su costado y bebió un trago largo y amargo. Nunca había sido muy amiga del vino.

-Háblame un poco del muchacho –pidió Jiraiya—. Dijiste que te visitó hoy.

-No hay mucho que decir, salvo que luce como una persona real que puede pasar desapercibido en cualquier lado –dejó la copa en la mesita—. Aunque hay algo que me tiene un tanto extrañada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando Sakura lo metió a rastras en la oficina tenía los ojos en blanco, como cuando están analizando su programación interna, y luego, después de regresar a la normalidad, distinguí un atisbo de reconocimiento.

-¿Una máquina que no te había visto nunca te reconoció? –Eso le causó gracia—. Es más que obvio que sabe quien eres. Al ser un diseño especial tiene una conexión directa con la base de datos matriz de la ciudad, de la cual saca toda la información básica de las personas que lo rodean.

-No lo sé, pero era distinto, muy distinto.

-¿Reconocimiento literal? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿No estarás insinuando que…? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

-Espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

La tensión de ambiente se relajó un tanto cuando el móvil de Jiraiya comenzó a berrear en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Lo sacó de malos modos, frunciendo el ceño al leer el nombre que se dibujaba en la pantalla. Preocupado, presionó el botón de descolgar llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

_-¡Jiraiya ven rápido! –El destemplado grito de Kushina se escuchó con claridad al otro lado de la línea_—. _¡Naruto sufrió un paro cardíaco! Mi hijo se está muriendo, muriendo… ¡Ven por favor! _

El viejo reaccionó con rapidez, presa del pánico. En un dos por tres había agarrado las llaves del auto, lo había encendido, había dejado que Tsunade en una especie de estado parecido al suyo se sentase junto a él, y luego arrancase, ganando velocidad de un modo espeluznante.

-Llama a tu hospital, has que lo preparen todo –pidió con voz temblorosa—. Muévete.

-

-Respira profundo, contén el aire por unos momentos y luego suéltalo despacio –Naruto siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Kurenai, quien armada con un estetoscopio de metal escuchaba dentro de su cuerpo—. Hazlo de nuevo pero un poco más lento.

El sonido que hacían los pulmones del rubio al soltar el aire era un tanto preocupante, como si este se estuviese escapando por algún lado. Tecleó unas cuantas cosas en la computadora a su izquierda para luego proseguir con el resto de la revisión. Después de media hora fue completamente libre, pero la expresión de Kurenai comenzaba a descontrolarlo. ¿Por qué se veía tan preocupada?

-Todavía no te pongas la camiseta –la pelinegra le quitó la prenda con delicadeza—. Quiero que te recuestes boca abajo y te quedes lo más quieto posible.

Alentado en silencio por Sakura, el rubio hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Con el rango de visión reducido a un miserable primer plano de las sábanas de la camilla, sintió como las suaves manos de la doctora recorrían su cuello, como su buscase algo. Para cuando se quedó quieta una especie de sopor lo había invadido y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué hizo, Kurenai-san? –Preguntó la pelirosa acercándose rápidamente a la camilla—. ¿Por qué se ha dormido de repente?

-Lo apagué –replicó Kurenai mientras se colocaba unos guantes—. Tengo que abrirlo de nuevo, algo en sus pulmones no anda bien.

-¿Pulmones?

-Tranquila, que no son como los nuestros. En apariencia son exactamente iguales, pero por dentro funcionan principalmente a base de nervios mecánicos y una bomba de succión que activa automáticamente la respiración –agarró un bisturí para luego re abrir la herida que había suturado esa misma mañana—. Tal vez los mareos se deban a la fuga de aire.

Sakura se quedó en un segundo plano mientras la doctora hundía las manos dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. Si algo en sus pulmones no andaba bien significaba que la concienzuda patada que Sasuke le había dado en la mañana le había hecho más daño del que supuso en un principio. El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Tsunade la llamaba.

-Tsunade-sama.

_-¿Dónde estás? –la voz le temblaba, estaba verdaderamente asustada_—. _No importa, ahora mismo quiero que prepares la sala de operaciones del primer piso; reúne a todo el equipo y espérenme en la puerta de emergencias con paramédicos y una camilla. _

La línea se cortó de inmediato. Sakura clavó la mirada en el rubio, debatiéndose entre la amistad y el deber. Kurenai leyó el dilema de la pelirosa en su atribulada expresión y sonrió de medio lado.

-Vete, yo me encargaré de Naruto –le dijo con voz suave—. Tengo el número de Sasuke, le llamaré y le pediré que venga.

-Gracias, Kurenai-san.

-

Un convertible negro atravesaba las calles de Tokio a una velocidad de vértigo, mientras que una rubia mujer de ojos llorosos controlaba la evolución del pálido muchacho recostado en el asiento trasero en compañía de una pelirroja en estado de conmoción.

-Aguanta, Naruto, yo sé que puedes.

Mientras tanto, la carrera contra el tiempo había comenzado. El corazón que palpitaba dentro de ese pecho comenzaba a apagarse lentamente, arrastrando consigo una copia mecánica, que apagada, también se deterioraba sin saberlo.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente...! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero considerando que tengo una fiebre del demonio, creo que la corrección me ha quedado bastante bien. De todas maneras, como recompensa, las verdades están saliendo a la luz. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, a ver si me la pueden responder: hay algo que a esta nueva versión de Inteligencia Artificial le está faltando, pero que la anterior sí tenía. ¿Qué es? Para quien acerte le daré como premio alguna cosa referente al fic, puede ser lo que me pida, y pues si nadie da completamente en la diana, premiaré al review que más se acerque. Bueno, me marcho, un beso. **

**Buh bye...! **

**Isabella-san.**

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**-5-**

-Lamento haberte hecho venir tan de repente, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de urgencia –decía Kurenai al pálido Sasuke frente a ella—. Naruto está mal y no sé cómo ayudarlo. Sus pulmones me causaron muchos problemas y el corazón se ha vuelto estúpidamente lento.

-¿De qué habla?

-En pocas palabras, Naruto se está muriendo –replicó con sencillez—. Lo que sea que le esté pasando va más allá de mis habilidades y ya casi no me queda tiempo. Lo tengo conectado a un soporte artificial que obliga al corazón a funcionar, pero no tengo la menor idea de cuanto va a aguantar de esa forma –se puso de pie lentamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro—. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Salieron del consultorio por una puerta lateral, conectada a un largo pasillo con tres puertas a cada lado. Kurenai revisó los números uno por uno, hasta que dio con la habitación que buscaba y abrió la puerta. El cuarto se parecía más a una suite de hotel que a otra cosa, pero la gran máquina a un costado de la camilla desmentía el efecto. Sasuke entró lentamente en la habitación, el rostro completamente inexpresivo, los ojos fijos en la pálida figura rubia envuelta en las sábanas. Por algún motivo esa escena le recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche que le regalaron a Naruto, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado.

-¿Desde cuando está así?

-Sakura lo trajo hacia más o menos dos horas, me dijo que se mareaba fácilmente y que no podía respirar bien –se recostó contra la pared, descansando un poco la espalda—. Al principio creí que era un problema sencillo de resolver, pero cuando escuché el ruido que hacían sus pulmones supe que algo no andaba bien. Una fuga de aire no es algo tan simple como se oye y es más preocupante de lo que parece.

-¿Y el corazón?

-Estaba terminando de cerrar los pulmones cuando la computadora me avisó que estaba latiendo a ralentí. Debo admitir que por un momento creí que era mi culpa, pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo más. Intenté acelerar el bombeo, revisé todos y cada uno de los nervios, pero nada. Simplemente bajó el ritmo cardiaco por que sí y ahora no hay manera de subirlo.

-Gracias por llamarme, Kurenai-san –la miró por encima del hombro haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para controlar el tono de su voz—. Me quedaré aquí un rato, si le parece bien.

-Claro, no te preocupes –sacó un comunicador del bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño—. Han venido a verme, así que estaré un poco ocupada, pero si sucede algo, lo que sea, búscame.

-Por supuesto.

-

Aunque había pedido que preparasen el quirófano, nunca llegó a usarlo realmente. Después de que internaran al rubio en el hospital, lo llevaron inmediatamente al tomógrafo para hacerle las pruebas respectivas. Tsunade observaba todo tras el cristal, analizando las opciones que tenía: habían logrado revivir el corazón de Naruto con una simple maniobra, pero su ritmo era alarmantemente bajo, así que no podía intervenirlo por más que quisiera, y si la respuesta a sus problemas estaba dentro del cuerpo del rubio tendría que esperar a que se recompusiera del todo, o podría matarlo en el proceso. La única alternativa que le quedaba era el tomógrafo. Ordenó que le revisaran la cabeza milímetro a milímetro, mientras que los resultados iban imprimiéndose a medido que la computadora los registraba.

-Vamos a la habitación –dijo una vez Naruto salió del tomógrafo—. Con mucho cuidado.

-Le enviaremos los resultados cuando estén listos.

Recorrieron los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la sexta planta, dónde se ubicaba la zona de cuidados intensivos. Las enfermeras acomodaron a Naruto en su cama, lo conectaron a todas las máquinas de monitoreo respectivas y se marcharon en completo silencio. Shizune estaba allí, contemplando la ciudad a través de la ventana, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. La historia que le había contado su tía después de que Jiraiya y Kushina se marcharan del hospital seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Todavía no podía creerlo, era demasiado fantástico para ser real, y aún así el muchacho que estaba a cinco pasos de ella era una prueba irrefutable de que Tsunade decía la verdad.

-Sé que no tengo que repetírtelo, pero no puedes hablar sobre esto con nadie –la rubia doctora estaba sentada en la butaca al otro lado de la habitación—. Si alguien llegase a descubrirlo, puedes darte por muerta, así que más te vale tener la boca bien cerrada, sobre todo si aprecias tu vida.

-No te preocupes, tía, que no pienso decir nada, además, nadie me creería.

-No estés tan segura de eso, Shizune, que en un mundo como el nuestro hasta las paredes son tus enemigas.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de contestar, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando en la habitación una muchacha de brillante cabello rosa. Sakura todavía no había notado al chico recostado en la camilla.

-Tsunade-sama, la he estado buscando como… ¡Oh, por Dios!

La pelirosa tuvo que hace un esfuerzo descomunal para mantenerse en pie, mientras sus ojos recorrían el familiar cuerpo frente a ella. Al borde de un desmayo se acercó lentamente, reacia a creer lo que veía. No podía ser verdad, era imposible.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina –dijo Tsunade, sin inmutarse—. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Naruto… -susurró antes de ser arrastrada hacia afuera de la habitación

-Sí, sí, es Naruto… te explicaré todo en un momento, pero vamos –la asió fuertemente del brazo—. Shizune, encárgate de todo.

-Como diga.

Al llegar a la oficina del médico, Sakura se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, tan blanca como las paredes que la rodeaban. Frente a sus ojos, la imagen de un Naruto siendo revisado por Kurenai, comparada con la de ese muchacho medio muerto que descansaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, no le daban tregua. La sensación de que todos sabían algo que ella no, le cayó como un peso seco en el estómago, enfureciéndola. Tsunade nunca le había ocultado nada, y ahora lo hacía. Tenía que exigir una explicación, y se negaba a recibir un no por respuesta.

-Antes de que te quejes, déjame hablar, luego podrás hacer preguntas –la atajó Tsunade—. Y no quiero que me interrumpas.

-Está bien.

-Una cosa más, no puedes contarle a nadie lo que estoy a punto de decirte, caso contrario pondrás en riesgo mi vida, la tuya y toda mi carrera profesional. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura aguardó paciente unos minutos mientras que su mentora ponía orden en su cabeza. Estaba claro que ahora que había visto al Naruto real tendría que contarle desde el principio toda la historia. Remover nuevamente los tortuosos recuerdos que llevaba a cuestas desde hace nueve años, evitando todo lo posible filtrar alguna cosa que revelase su vida personal, no le agradaba para nada, pero que más podía hacer. La habían descubierto. Se quitó la bata, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente preocupada y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, habló:

-Los A.I o dispositivos de compañía llevan más de veinte años en el mercado mundial, gracias a Namikaze Minato, su creador –la voz le temblaba—. Él, con un equipo de expertos, entre los cuales figuraba mi persona, diseñamos estos robots con el propósito de hacer la vida humana más sencilla, sin complicarla con máquinas extrañas y difíciles de usar.

Sakura asintió, lo sabía.

-Al principio sólo podían responder a los instintos humanos básicos, como la motricidad y la respiración, pero eso no nos detuvo. Seguimos investigando, hasta que desarrollamos humanoides con capacidad de reacción, que son los A.I normales que atienden los supermercados o las tiendas de moda.

Se detuvo un momento, y prosiguió.

-Pero Minato no estaba satisfecho con eso, él quería más. Así que en uno de sus arrebatos decidió crear la primera máquina sensible del mundo. Al principio la idea era maravillosa, una máquina que podía pensar, sentir, actuar como un humano, pero no sabíamos como hacerlo. Entonces decidió seleccionar a los mejores científicos y doctores del mundo. Yo, como te dije, me vi envuelta en el proyecto, así como Namikaze Jiraiya, el abuelo de Naruto y un hombre llamado Orochimaru. Nosotros, con otros diez elegidos, comenzamos la ardua tarea de diseñar un prototipo totalmente funcional que cumpliese con las expectativas del jefe, y lo logramos.

_-¡Perfecto! –Gritó Minato observando los planos—. Tsunade, eres increíble, definitivamente serás perfecta como mi nueva madre. _

_-Cállate, muchacho –lo reprendió la rubia—. Nadie más que tú sabe esto, no tienes por que andarlo divulgando sin el consentimiento de tu padre. A veces te sigues comportando como un crío._

_-Soy joven, tengo derecho. _

_-De todas maneras, no seas tan revoltoso. _

_Pasó de página y continuó explicándole al dueño de la más famosa y poderosa compañía del mundo futurista, las funciones de lo que sería el más grande descubrimiento de la humanidad. _

-Se suponía que podríamos comenzar con la construcción ese año, pero Naruto nació y Minato dejó de trabajar hasta que su hijo cumplió diez y enfermó. Naruto siempre había tenido la salud delicada, pero su fuerza de voluntad lo hizo salir adelante y recuperarse rápidamente de todos sus males, entonces, en el cumpleaños número once de su hijo, Minato regresó a la compañía dispuesto a continuar aquello que había abandonado. Así fue como hace nueve años volvimos a reunirnos, pero algo había cambiado. En esos diez años que estuvimos separados, la mente infantil de Minato había madurado gracias a Naruto, que le dio una severa lección sin saberlo. Pero eso no fue todo, la idea que nos presentó era mucho más oscura y retorcida que la original.

-¿De que habla?

-Te dije que no me interrumpieras –la atajó la rubia—. Yo me negué desde un principio. No era justo ni ético lo que planeaba hacer y se lo hice saber.

_Se levantó de golpe, la silla cayendo secamente hacia atrás. El cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara, cubriendo sus maravillosos ojos ámbares, ensombrecidos por la rabia. Estaba loco, su futuro hijastro estaba loco. _

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Gritó en plena reunión—. Minato, reemplazar a los seres humanos definitivamente es estar jugando a ser Dios. ¿Es que acaso piensas crear todo un ejercito de estas cosas y luego destruir a la humanidad? _

_-Claro que no, sencillamente me estoy anticipando a nuestro futuro –la miró con dureza—. El mundo está sobre poblado y la atmósfera terrestre cada vez más débil. Aunque la zona industrial fue escondida bajo tierra y se crearon reservas artificiales para el agua y la agricultura, cada día que pasa nos contaminamos un poco más. Sólo ponte a pensar en lo que podríamos salvar si nosotros desaparecemos. _

_-Aún así, tú no tienes derecho a decidir sobre el resto. ¿Qué harías si las Naciones Unidas rechazan tu propuesta? ¿Te volverías el enemigo número uno de la raza humana alegando que con tu grandiosa idea puedes salvarnos a todos? Claro, lo harás, pero a costa de nuestras vidas. Se suponía que no dejaríamos que las máquinas controlasen el planeta. _

_-¡Basta! –Jiraiya los interrumpió—. ¡Ya dejen de pelear! Tsunade, por favor, ya encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto, no hay necesidad de irse a los extremos. _

_-¡Eso díselo a tu hijo! –le espetó—. Yo no pienso quedarme aquí a ver como ese psicópata destruye todo por lo que he luchado. Me marcho._

_-Tsunade –Orochimaru, sentado hacia el final de la mesa, habló—. Vamos, cálmate, estás tomando las cosas muy a pecho. Minato nunca dijo que realmente lo haría, es solo una idea._

_-Aún así, mi cerebro e inteligencia no van a participar en un proyecto como éste. Perdóname, Jiraiya. _

-Y me fui. Después de eso me enteré por Naruto, quién se mantenía en contacto secreto conmigo, que su padre había dado luz verde al proyecto _Replace. _Tuve miedo de que lo lograra, de que ese robot humano funcionase, pero no, no lo hizo, pues todavía tenían un impedimento. Tenían que probar que era posible sustituir a un ser humano sin que los demás lo notasen, y eso solo podía ser viable si la máquina almacenaba los recuerdos del humano en cuestión. Hace nueve años no había la tecnología para trasplantar memorias, y ahora tampoco la hay, aunque ya no estoy tan segura.

Sakura esperó a que Tsunade añadiese algo más, pero como parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Por qué ya no está tan segura?

-Naruto, tu amigo, es el robot del proyecto _Replace._ Se supone que más humanoides como él deben ser creados para salvar al planeta a costa de nuestra extinción. Yo creí que Minato jamás lo encendería, pero me equivoqué. Mientras su hijo muere, su reemplazo cobra fuerzas y mantiene la vida que él verdadero Naruto debería tener.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo de trasplantar memorias?

-Como te dije, Naruto se recuperó de todas sus enfermedades, pero ahora está al borde de la muerte de nuevo. Estoy segura de que Minato le hizo algo, pues modificó el aspecto de esa máquina para que se pareciese a Naruto. Si lo que estoy pensando llega a ser verdad, Minato habría descubierto una tecnología que yo creía imposible.

-¿Se refiere a que logró copiar los recuerdos del Naruto real y luego los implantó en los del falso? –Parecía escéptica—. Eso no puede ser, nosotros lo hemos intentado.

-Un hospital no tiene la misma tecnología que una fábrica de primera mano, Sakura. En fin, ahora lo que nos queda es analizar la cabeza de Naruto y descubrir el misterio detrás de todo esto.

-La ayudaré.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

Tsunade iba a decir algo, pero Shizune irrumpió en la oficina sin anunciarse, sosteniendo los resultados del tomógrafo. Estaba pálida y parecía realmente asustada.

-Tsunade-sama, tiene que ver esto.

-

Minato se dejó caer con pesadez en una de las butacas de su oficina, el móvil todavía atrapado en su mano derecha. Kushina acababa de llamarlo para darle la peor noticia del mundo: Naruto había sufrido un paro cardíaco y lo habían internado en el hospital más famoso de la ciudad bajo el mando de una joven doctora de la que no había escuchado hablar nunca. Si alguien investigaba más allá de lo estrictamente razonable, encontrarían todas las anomalías que dentro del cuerpo de su hijo. Ese era un riesgo que no podía correr, pero ponerse a pelear a esas alturas del partido sería aún más sospechoso que los resultados de los exámenes.

-Minato-san –Yamato entró en la oficina sin anunciarse, la voz temblándole ligeramente—. Necesito que me acompañe.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Espero que usted pueda responderme esa pregunta.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al laboratorio principal de Namikaze Corp., lugar que albergaba una de las computadoras más grandes del mundo, encargada de monitorear a todos y cada uno de los A.I funcionales del universo. Minato se acercó rápidamente a la pantalla principal, contemplando los datos que arrojaba el sistema cada dos segundos. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

-Sin rodeos, Yamato –le advirtió a su mano derecha—. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-Las imágenes que ve allí, fueron recolectadas vía cámara interna hace dos horas mínimo –señaló una pantalla alternativa a su izquierda—. Allí se muestra una especie de ruptura en el pulmón izquierdo del robot, y si se mira detrás, una falla en la bomba de succión ubicada tras el diafragma –amplió la imagen mostrando un intrincado sistema de tubos plásticos—. Ahora, estas otras imágenes me llegaron hará cosa de cuarenta minutos –seleccionó otro cuadro, esta vez con un corazón congelado—. El corazón bajó su ritmo de la nada y no mojera desde entonces, si es que no se ha puesto peor.

-¿Probaste un cortocircuito? Eso debió apagar todos los que estaban en mal estado.

-Lo extraño es que no hay nada malo con los receptores pulmonares ni cardíacos, es como si las fallas no fuesen suyas.

-Eso no es posible, ningún robot puede averiarse de ese modo sin motivo alguno –tecleó unas cuantas cosas y los datos que había visto al principio se materializaron frente a sus ojos—. Intenta con una redirección de los impulsos eléctricos. Cambia los datos centrales, borra los archivos de memoria que consideres contaminados y evita a toda costa dañar la personalidad original.

-Enseguida.

De repente su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo interior de la bata. Molesto, agarró el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja después de presionar el botón de descolgar.

-Kabuto –susurró aquel nombre con una acidez terrible—, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me llames a este número en horas de oficina… Cómo sea, dime rápido que es lo que quieres… pasa por la recepción, allí están los boletos, y por favor, impide que Kimimaro meta la pata de nuevo.

Regresó rápidamente junto a Yamato, quien con el ceño fruncido leía las letras que iban apareciendo en la pantalla.

-Ya hice todo lo que me pidió pero no da resultado.

-Inténtalo hasta que funcione, y si no lo consigues aumenta la presión de la banda central del sistema, eso tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

Y sin decir nada más, salió del laboratorio rumbo al estacionamiento. Tenía que ir al hospital de inmediato.

-

Tsunade, tras revisar los resultados del tomógrafo, tuvo que taparse la boca para amortiguar el grito destemplado que brotó de su garganta con una naturalidad espeluznante. Nunca en todos sus años de carrera había visto algo como eso y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Las imágenes frente a ella le mostraban un cerebro humano completamente destrozado, casi sin forma, cosido de una manera poco cuidadosa. Minato había cruzado el límite con su hijo, pero algo desmentía esa opción: aquel desorden mental era posible, debido, tal vez, a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y conociendo como conocía el despistado carácter el rubio, era la alternativa más viable.

-Tsunade-sama –una voz tipo ascensor salió flotando del intercomunicador atornillado al escritorio—. Un señor llamado Namikaze Minato pide hablar con la señorita Shizune. ¿Le hago pasar?

-No, dile que espere –replicó con voz temblorosa—. Shizune, la farsa comienza ahora. Sal y explícale a la situación lo más escuetamente posible, pero no exageres por que ese hombre es un doctor excepcional y podría darse cuenta de que estás mintiendo. Y lo más importante, no digas mi nombre bajo ningún concepto.

-Por supuesto.

Salió corriendo de la oficina, y mientras atravesaba los inmaculados pasillos blancos, calmaba sus nervios, regulando el color de su piel. Al fin cruzó la puerta que separaba el área de neurología de la sala de espera y afrontó a su único ocupante que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, expectantes. Se limitó a componer una sonrisa afable, la más apropiada para esos casos.

-Minato-san, mi nombre es Matsuyama Shizune, soy la encargada del caso de su hijo –comenzó la pelinegra—. No quiero hacerle perder el tiempo a nadie, así que contésteme con toda la brevedad posible.

-Dígame.

-¿Naruto sufrió alguna clase de golpe en la cabeza antes de caer en el coma? –Preguntó con cautela, sosteniendo firmemente los resultados de la tomografía—. Los exámenes que le hemos realizado revelan una especie de mezcolanza en donde se supone debería estar el cerebro de su hijo.

-¿A que se refiere? ¿Es tan malo? Creí que se trataba de un simple paro cardíaco.

-Pues está totalmente equivocado –replicó seriamente—. Mire.

Y a contraluz, le mostró las pruebas. El atractivo rostro moreno se contrajo de pura impresión. Aquello tenía que ser un error: no había una forma definida dentro de ese cráneo. El cerebro parecía una mezcla de retazos mal cocidos, que se desprendían de a poco. A ese paso Naruto no sobreviviría, el daño era mortal. Minato estaba terrado, pero le habían dado una opción, a la cual se aferraría con unas y dientes, decidido a no soltarla. Era su única oportunidad de salvar el pellejo. Si alguien lo descubría, estaría muerto en menos de dos segundos.

-Sufrió una caída, sí –dijo al cabo de un momento, apartando la azulada mirada de las pruebas—. Su cerebro se dañó demasiado y tuvimos que operarlo de urgencia.

-Mire, Uzumaki-san –Shizune se acarició las sienes. Algo no le cuadraba y se lo haría saber a su tía—. Hasta que no sepamos a ciencia cierta que es lo que causó el coma de Naruto, no podrá sacarlo del hospital. Además, necesitamos su autorización para realizar más pruebas.

-No hay ningún problema –la doctora se había tragado el anzuelo por completo—. Hagan lo que necesiten hacer para salvarlo.

-No se preocupe, lo intentaremos.

Despidiéndose con una ligera reverencia, cruzó nuevamente las puertas a la sección prohibida.

-Tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente...! **

**Dewa...**


End file.
